Crimson Heart Throb
by Picky-badger
Summary: Li Xiao is a new student at a new school along side with his brother, Im Yong Soo, and sister, Mei Xiao. School finds him boring till one day, He has a new student that transferred from Iceland and he's on the same class as he is. The strange thing about him is that he never took off his black glasses as Li Xiao wondered is he blind or something. He'll have to discover it himself.
1. Best Friend's Love Bites

**This is my first HongIce story. I've found some of those stories that have supernatural with them. I liked the plot, characters, and everything but there are some scenes that I read and I wasn't excepting to be. So I'll make my own version of this story. I don't own the Hetalia characters. They belong to their original creator. (I forgot his name)**

_"WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"_

_"Mmmmpphhff...Just five...more...minutes...Zzzzzzzz..."_

_"DON'T BE LAZY! TIME TO GET UP! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!_

_"Uggghhhhhh...Damn old geezer acting like an old woman."_

_"WHAT WAS THAT!?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"WELL THEN START GETTING UP! DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"_

_"(Sigh) This is going to be a hellhole..."_

On the first day of school, a Cantonese teen was walking on his way to school, along side with his annoying, yet, hyper-friendly Korean brother, and a Taiwanese sister who has a huge addiction to Yaoi.

_" Yo! Bro, you ready to start school because I am!" _His brother yelled, filled with excitement. _"Yeah, like, I guess you could say that." _the Cantonese said. His sister also agreed with his statement.

When they finally reached to their new school, they entered inside as the bell rang for class time. They went separate way as class started. The eyebrowed teen went to his first class, History. Taking a seat, his new teacher came in.

_"Good morning, class. I'll be your new teacher for the rest of the year and I'll be teaching History as I'll pass out your books. We'll begin reading on the first chapter of the textbook."_ An hour flies by, First Period ended.

_"Finally class number one done, five more to go." _He had science, math, writing, art, and gym. When school ended, he was overjoyed filled with happiness as he begin sprinting home without hesitation or waiting neither both his brother or sister. While sprinting, he stopped to see a shortcut inside the forest. He decided to take that route. Upon entering the forest, he heard sudden loud noises although he didn't find it intimidating. Continuing to his traveling, he found the exit clear stage with shine lights as he entered the exit. The shine hit through his face until it became clear that he was home.

Facing towards his house, as when he was about to slide the door, he was bumped backwards and landed on the ground. As he looked to see who caused him falling down, it was a Japanese man who also land on the ground on his right side.

_" You are a disgrace! You've dishonored me!" _

_"B-but B-brother...I-"_

_ "I don't want to hear another word from you! Never return again!" _The words from the Chinese man hits through the Japanese man's heart as he stood up on his feet and begin to walk away, releasing tears in his eyes. The young teen wondered what was going on between the two, however, dropped the subject as he stood up, picked up his backpack and head towards the opened slide door, inside he was home.

_"You got home early. How was your first day?" _his teacher asked.

_" Good." _the teen lied.

_" I'll make dinner while you study." _As he ran towards the kitchen to start cooking as the teen made his way upstairs to his room to study. 30 minutes later...

_" Dinner is ready!" On his way down, into the kitchen there were a bunch of traditional foods his teacher made- O-oh his brother started without them. Taking a seat, he served almost everything in his bowl before chow down. His sister also joined in with his brothers which makes their teacher last in line. _ While serving, their teacher asked how was their first day until he was disturbed by the sound of the Korean's eating manners. _"Aiyah! Manners!" _He stopped eating before lets his teacher speak. He asked again how was their day besides the Cantonese teen.

_"Awesome!" _His siblings yelled.

The Taiwanese told him that she made new friends, same thing for the Korean except his friends were troublemakers. Another hour flies by once again, and they still kept talking about the new school.

To the Cantonese teen, he doesn't care it was all the same to him as he had enough hearing the three talking and told them goodnight, ran back upstairs, continuing to his studies before hit to bed. Before he fallen asleep his mind came in about what happen a couple of hours ago.

_"Why did __Yao_ _kicked __Kiku__ out? What kind of consequence did Kiku cause? I'll ask my teacher tomorrow after school."_

**Phew! It took me for a while to make this chapter. I pretty much suck at making stories.I apologize if I made mistakes or anything. Tell me what you think if it's decent or not. I'd like to hear you opinion.**


	2. Killer Cooker & Korean Spirit

**I'll make this second chapter before New Years Day comes.**

The next morning, same day as usual to him. Get up, get dressed, brush his teeth, eat breakfast, and head out to school. In second period, science isn't his favorite subject but he sure does love to look through microscope that has those odd looking shapes and sizes of cells until a person with blond hair, glasses, and a hamburger on his hand bumped him causing both nations collapsed. After hitting in the ground, the Cantonese teen stood up a bit and face towards the blond person with a pissed off look on his face.

_"Hey! Watch where your going! This isn't a playground for kids!"_

The blond person also too, stood up and apologized.

_"Sorry, dude! I've been chased by that creepy bushy-brows dude after he tried to force me to eat those Black Death breads that were burned!" _

He turned to see his hamburger spilled on the floor. _"AHHHHHH! MY HAMBURGER! I just got it! _A muttering voice came louder till the door slammed open.

_" __Alfred!__ You'll eat my scones and you"ll like it! You can't escape the taste of my natural cooking! _The British shouted. _"NEVER!" _The American runned as fast as he could to try anything to get away from the killer cooker. _" See ya, dude!" "__Arthur__ , I wish you good luck to kick your "friend's" ass."_ The Cantonese said. Arthur thank him while continued the chase scene._ "Get back here, you twit!" _

_" Well, that was awkward. But hey, whatever, it's how people are." _

The bell ranged. Second Period was over. As he entered the rest of the classes, school was walking home from school, he remind himself to ask Yao why did he kicked Kiku out of the house. He finds Yao writing his Chinese character letters in rice paper. _" Teacher, we need to talk." "What's your concern?" _ _" Why did you kicked Kiku out of the house?"_

_"...It's not that important to talk about right now. Just do your studies."_ The teen refused to listen his orders. _"No. Tell me why. What did he ever do to you? If it's that war you two fought over each other th-" " It's not about the war we had decades ago. It has nothing to do about that. But still, you need to continue studying." The teen has so many questions to ask but rather not argue and followed his orders. _

_As he went to his room, studying, his mind couldn't get rid about the scene between Yao and Kiku. His room door was knocked loud as he guessed it was his brother. He answered the door. Correct! It was his brother. Of course! " Hey,bro! I got a bunch of K-dramas we could watch together!" " Not now, __Im Yong.__" Im Yong was shocked at his brother's rejection. Tears flowing down through his cheeks, whining. "B-but...why? I thought you love watching K-dramas with me! Come oooonnnnn!" He tugged his brother's shirt. " No." "PLEAASSSSSSE? I'll do anything for you, I swear!" His brain snapped as he imagined if he used Im Yong to spy on Yao to find the answers about how he kicked Kiku out. He gives himself an evil grin in his face. As he turned to see his brother's face on the floor spilling tears." Hey, Im Yong." He puts his head up facing to his brother with tears and a runny nose, sniffing. " I'll watch K-dramas with you." The Korean gave his bro from the " you mean it?" look into his joyful excitement jumping up and down._ _" Only on one condition." The excitement stopped. _ _He payed attention to him what would his request would be. _

_" I want you to spy on our teacher." _ _"Why is that?" _

_" Because he is hiding something from us, he wouldn't even tell me what happened to Kiku. So it's up to you to keep an eye on him and tell me if you saw something, you got that?" _

_" You can count on me! As I originated eavesdropping!" _

_" Good, now let's watch some K-dramas."_

_ "Yayyyyy!" _

_As the two walked to Im Yong's room to get the Korean spirit party started._

**Finally! This Chapter 2 page is done. Now I'm going to chill and wait for a couple more hours till 12 am has finally been hit by the clock. Don't worry this doesn't mean I'll stop. I'll stop when the story is finished (and ran out of ideas on what to add in the story.) And Iceland will appear in the story soon! Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. P.S. The scenes I put with America and South Korea's I just had to add it in there I can imagine how their reactions would be.**


	3. This isn't so bad after all

**Happy New Year 2015! Now the third chapter begins! **

_" After watching all the K-dramas, I finally got my minion to spy on Yao."_ The third morning, things got interesting. During Third Period, his math teacher said she'll let her class out early due to the fact her daughter was pregnant and will start giving birth. The class cheered as they got out of class. 23 minutes passed, then Fourth Period started. The writing teacher had an announcement to the class that there's a new student transferred from Iceland and he's staying with them for the rest of the year. As the class payed attention to the new kid, the Icelandic took his seat, sitting next to the Cantonese.

"_Hi!"_

_"...Hi..."_

_"The name's __Li Xiao__. What's yours?"_

_"...I'm __Emil__..."_

The two sit there awkward for the last two minutes before continue talking.

_" What does Iceland look like?" _Li Xiao asked. _" Small island with volcanic environment but has nice springs you can get relaxed." _Emil answered back. Those two talked to each other for a bit before back to work. 13 minutes passed, and Li Xiao was done with his assignment before everyone else. Returned to his desk, he was just sitting there, bored. Nothing to do. Then Emil finished second and returned his assignment before returned to his seat, waiting. Li Xiao started the scene.

_" ...What?..Do you need something?"_

_"...You look adorable with glasses on."_

Emil blushed at his comment as he turned to face at the chalkboard without eye contacting back at Li Xiao. The Cantonese teen begin to tease the delights out of the poor Icelandic. Emil became irritated from his actions as he tried to control his emotions without disturbing the working students.

_"Would you please stop harassing me? It's so annoying when you act like that!"_

_"But I can't help it, you seem to enjoy it without speaking a word."_

_" You make no sense." _

_"Is your weiner getting excited?" _

_"What!?" _

_" Just kidding."_

_Time flies by and Fourth Period ended. After a long day in school, instead Li Xiao decided to wait for his new friend. As he spotted Emil out of the school, he whistled and waved to him for his attention. Emil ran towards to him. "Hello, again ." "Hi! I was wondering if we could exchange mobile numbers so we could text and chat anytime. Is it cool with you?" Emil wasn't sure with this kid at first, but still decides to give him his number. Li Xiao gives his. "Please, hurry before it's getting dark out." Emil said. They text their numbers quickly before their "see you tomorrow" waves. The Icelandic teen rushed home before his brother. As he finally made it home before he came, he felt hungry, so hungry as his brother came home and saw the look on Emil's face._

_While Li Xiao who also rushed home, didn't want to get bitched by Yao on how late he standed outside for. He came home to see no teacher but his siblings chilling out watching Multi Asian shows. Poor Li Xiao, all confused wondering where are their teacher at. " I didn't find any evidence yet but I'm still trying." Im Yong said. Li Xiao nodded. "Im Yong told me about what you saw in the scene. I would like to help to if you want to." His sister said. " Really?" With his eyes grew wide. " In one condition." Li Xiao gave a confused face. _

_" I saw you talking to that Emil guy after school ended, is that your new boyfriend?"_

**_Man, that looks like I made a short story for this chapter. At first, I don't have any plans to go put today, but now I feel like I need to go somewhere so I will be heading out then. I'll put the next chapter when I come back from shopping. Bye!_**


	4. I Smell a Intimidating Stranger!

**Hey, I'm back again!**

_( "...Oh my God, you stalking bitch! Haven't you ever heard of keep your own fucking business to yourself!?")_

_" Well? Is he really your boyfriend?" His sister's eyes filled with sparkles with a huge grin on her face._

_"No, we've just met and we're only friends. There is nothing special between us."_ Her face turned from happy to a devastated, unsatisfied, sad look.

_(" Awwwww...They would make a nice couple...")_

_"__Oh..."_

Continuing back to where they left off, Li Xiao asked. _" Where is Teacher at?" "He went to buy food. We're getting low in the fridge." Im Yong answered. He thought something was not right. He usually buys groceries on Tuesdays. Today is Thursday. That is when something popped out of his head._

_" He isn't grocery shopping, he is at-"_

_"...WHAT!?" The screams of both his brother and sister, shocked of what Li Xiao said._

The three siblings sprinted to track down their teacher. As they found the house where their master is located, their sister was the first to knock on the person's door hard in a rushed way due to her worries.

The door opened...slowly... A very tall person appeared with silver hair, purple eyes, and has a creepy grin on his face.

_"Oh, you must be Yao's students, da?"_

He was surrounded by weapons from the siblings. " What did you do to our master!?" Im Yong shouted. "Awwww, there is no reason to be offensive against me just because my country is cold." The Russian said. " _WHATEVER, __IVAN!__ WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" _Im Yong shouted again.

_" If you want to see him, drop your weapons."_

The three are still in their defense pose.

_" If you don't, I'll release my secret power and you don't want to deal to this kind of power, da?" _A purple aura begin to smug around Ivan as if it was ready to take someone down to the ground. The three, without showing emotions, were scared in the inside as they dropped their weapons.

_"Good children, now you're invited to go inside my house." _His aura disappeared as they swifted inside to find Master and retreat. Inside, it turns out that Master is unharmed, no scars, no wounds, no nothing. _" Master! Are you alright?" The middle one asked. " Did Ivan tried to rape you!?" The Oldest one asked. " Why did you get away with this?" The youngest asked. Two of his older sibilings face towards their young brother, making him a good point until facing back to their teacher. " Yeah, that's right if you're gone to the store then why did you come to his house instead?" His sister said._

_ " I really was about to go to the store to get groceries, but then Ivan stalked me and told me to come to his house. I refused but then he released his power and it carried me through to his house. At first, I thought he was going to do like what Im Yong said. But it turned out that he was just lonely and wanted to have someone to be around with so he can have a great time. I apologized if I made you guys worried. I'm pretty impressed that Li Xiao could sense it if I was in great danger."_

_Li Xiao wondered how could he feel the presence if something goes wrong. Other than that, he was satisfied his teacher is safe. " I'm sorry I overreacted of what I think, Ivan." "Oh it's okay, I've always get mistaken for a bad gu-" "No, it's not okay! I'm an idiot!" Li Xiao sprinted out of the house, and scooped his weapon while still running. "Bro! Wait!" Im Yong yelled. The three Asian nations stared at each other in confusion before turning their faces back at the door where Li Xiao left the scene. Ivan stared at the window with his straight face expression with his eyes lowed a little looking like he knows what's going on with him._

_Li Xiao kept running and running without turning back about what had just happened._

_("... Your time will come soon, neither too early or too late, but the consequences will catch up to you soon. This world has lots of mysteries to be solved. However, You'll be smitten in the end. You'll see...)_

**_This, chapter four is all done, but I still had the feeling I made this short again. Ugh. It's not easy to make ideas to add parts of the story. ( I wonder if I already said this. I probably did.) Next, chapter five is coming up. I gotta focus both on Hong Kong and Iceland. _**


	5. Friday Night Out

**Chapter five begins!**

**Li Xiao's P.O.V**

**I couldn't believe what I did...I never have a sense in my whole life as a teenager...well except as a child until I hit puberty. Like, how? When did I, like, sense things again? I don't, like, understand...I hope this fades away in the morning. Any who, I finally reached back to my house, raced into my room, locked the door, and climbed into my bed, trying to wash away the scene that I have caused. Tried to go to sleep. It didn't help at all. This is going to be a tough night... **

_An Hour Later..._

**I was awoke from the noise of knockings coming from my door.**

** "Who is it?"**

**"It's me."**

** It was the voice of my sister.**

**"Can I come in?"**

**"No!"**

**"We can talk about it I'm worried about you...Please?"**

**"...Okay, hold on..." I unlocked the door, letting my sister in.**

**She sat on the side on my bed. " Are you alright? You seem a bit different today after what happened from the scene." I turned to face her. "No, I'm not alright! Right after Im Yong said about Yao going to the store, I felt that I sensed something without taking a guess and I was right all along! However, it wasn't me! It was not me at all. As for myself, I would take a guess of who the person is but I sometimes get it wrong. Just because I'm Asian, doesn't mean I could always tell which one is real or fake! That is jus- " "Li Xiao..." " ridiculous! I mean how can a teenager be able to-" "LI XIAO!" I stopped before releasing tears, dripping down through my cheeks. "I-I don't know, sis... I j-just...don't...k-know." I covered my face with my hands, whimpering as my sister hugged me in comfort. She hushed to calm me down.**

**"Shhhhh...it'll be okay... Everything will be alright..."**

**Emil's P.O.V**

**After hunting with ****Lukas****, I was satisfied. When we were heading back to our sanctuary, we both felt a presence that something happened. "Did you felt that?" I asked. "We've got to leave before they'll find us." We fled from the scene way before our enemies could pursue us.**

_**In the morning, Li Xiao was so glad it was Friday, the best day of the week. Inside the school, he decided to text his new Icelandic friend if he could hang out over the weekend. Fifth Period, art was his hobby, he also made friends with two people. One has a classy personality who eventually loves to do cross dressing more than any guy would and the second was a girl who loves to draw more than anything. All of a sudden, his phone vibrates. Taking out of his pocket, he checked to see his answer from his friend.**_

Emil:

Sure, what do you want to do after we're off?

Li Xiao:

How about we go to see a movie. What do you think?

It could be our date before we get a room, doing some f*cking time!

**Emil blushed at the comment. " That idiot, doesn't he ever know the rules about not putting inappropriate comments during public school?"**

Emil:

Hey, watch your language even if you're texting. This isn't a "you-can-do-whatever-you-want" school.

We're here to do work and taking responsibilities! Not screwing around doing drugs or some kind of vulgar crap what so many teenagers do unlike me.

**Li Xiao seemed to have a frown in his face.**

Li Xiao:

Rude!

Emil:

Whatever! What time should we meet at?

Li Xiao:

How about at 3:30pm?

Emil:

Sounds good to me. See you then!

Bye!

**Li Xiao puts his phone away before going back to work. "Who were you texting to?" The fancy-classy guy asked. " It's my new friend, Emil. We're heading out on a date at 3:30pm." Fancy pants shocked at his friend's new quest. "Good for you! It's nice of you to invite your new friend out on a boy's night out!" **

**"I am positive I will have a great time with my friend."**

Bell rang,

Fifth Period ended.

**"Good luck, Li Xiao." **

**"Thanks, Feliks! Have a good weekend!"**

**"Thanks! You too!"**

**I'll stop this chapter right now. This is the end of Chapter five: part one. Part two will be posted later after taking some rest. Bye-Bye!**


	6. Friday Night Out Part Two

**BRRRRRRRRR! It was freezing inside the house and I was passing out from the cold ( of course I wrapped myself around in a blanket to stay warm.) Now I'm better. **

Li Xiao's P.O.V

School was over as I walked home with my siblings. I had to tell them what I'm doing this evening. " I am taking out someone on a date, tonight." My siblings turned to face me wondering who was the person I'm dating. My sister kept repeating who I was dating while my brother as usual, bouncing around me like a beach ball, also wondered too. " Oooooooh, how exciting! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He couldn't wait for me to say the answer. " Yes, Li Xiao. Do tell!" She gave me the happy looks as I was about to release my answer. "I...I...am going...out...with..Emil.." My siblings reacted to my confession but more to my sister.

"Ah-HAH! So you really do have a boyfriend, you just don't want to admit it!" Goddamn it, she never drops that subject!

" No! It has nothing to do with it, our "Date" is actually a boys night out." My sister was still disappointed about me and my best friend are not lovers. Im Yong wasn't too happy about what I said. " Why are you going out only with your friend, when you can add one more in the group." I disagreed his statement. "Only my friend and I are allowed, no one else. It's our private first moment that we'll create in our own history." He puffed, giving me a "not fair" look but understands.

"...You might never know, once you dig deep into a friendship, things might change you wouldn't excepted to be." She warned me. I might not want to listen to her but she might be right although Emil never flirts or bugs me. He keeps things to himself. We kept walking till we were home. As my two siblings runned over to tell teacher what I'm doing tonight, I both grabbed and tug their shirts and pulled them back outside. " You guys can't tell Teacher what I'm doing. I'll tell you what, keep my secret, and you get a reward from me. Im Yong, I will teach you how to grope without being seen with this scary-looking chick Ivan was scared of. And you, I will force my friend to wear a sexy dress so you can take a photo of him and keep the photo forever but you can't post it on the internet. What do you guys think?"

The two thought about the idea of my pay in return, they agreed the deal before we enter in. I was the first to get in. I saw my teacher reading a book as I called out to him. "Welcome back. Do you need something?"

" I planned to, like, go out."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see a movie."

"What movie are you going to see?"

" A horror movie called Beast of Bloodlust."

"...Okay, what time does it start?"

" At 4pm."

" Alright, but finish your studies early before you go."

" I already did. See this for yourself." I handed out the homeworks to him.

He looked at my studies one by one. "Very well then, you're free to go." I put my studies back to my backpack and walked upstairs to my room to change from uniform to regular clothing. As I waited for minutes to go by, my phone vibrated. I grabbed my phone and opened to see this message.

_"Look outside on your window."_

I looked outside through my window, there he was. Emil was there. He was wearing a thin sweater and a pair of jeans. But he was still wearing the same glasses since I first met him. "What are you doing here? The movie won't start for two hours."

" I had to see you, it's just that I can't stand my so-called "relative" keep telling me to call him "big brother. So I escaped and came here early. Can I come in?"

"You can't. I have a very strict teacher that isn't very friendly to other foreigners but to other asians. Well except for my siblings. They don't mind about others. By the way, how did you get here when I didn't gave you my address?" This is when I heard a chilling message from my friend.

_"I've been watching you, even if I'm not there. My eyes can see where you going."_

That made my spine received a chill from the comment. And when I thought he was strange, he really is strange but still a cool friend to have.

" I'll be out in a minute!"

Emil's P.O.V

I waited for Li Xiao as he came out and meet me in the same spot without a movement.

" You ready to get the Boy's Night Out started?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I answered. We started heading our way down to the movies. "Hey, how about after the movies, we go eat in the mall and shop. How is that? Good idea?" My weird friend asked again.

"..Okay. Sounds good to me." I somewhat agreed.

We kept talking as we continued walking on our way to the movies

"So...that "relative" of yours? Why did he wanted you to call him "big brother"?"

"It's because when I was a child, I was alone, lonely, and had no one to be loved. As I saw someone coming by when he saw me, instead I ran and hide under a cave, hoping the darkness will conceal me. However, it didn't help as he entered the cave, lighting a torch. I kept running deeper in the dark until I bumped into a dead end wall. I was trapped! So scared that my life would end. When I see the light coming, I backed up against the wall as this young man with the torch, came closer and closer to me. I collapsed, releasing tears as I curled and covered myself, whimpering, getting ready to be facing death as his hand reached to me. I couldn't look anymore as I put my face down to the ground. Then, I felt his hand on my back as he begin rubbing softly. " What are doing inside of a dark cave in the middle of winter?" I looked up slowly to see his face. " Are you lost? Are you all alone by yourself?" I didn't answer but that person guessed that I was. "Well, if you are, then I'll be your new brother for now on. My name is Lukas. What's yours?" I still didn't answer him. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a name. How about I'll call you, Emil?" I stand up giving him the sign that I liked the name as I slowly reached my hand to touch him. I started to touch his face as he doesn't do anything to harm me. The first time I met another human being. As I slowly gaining trust to him. That is when he said "Would you like to come and live with me as we travel adventures together?" I reached and looked up to him as the sign of yes. I joined him as we started our own adventures. I see him as a older brother to me. I called him big brother as I was growing up until I hit puberty. That's when I stop calling him that because it got too old for me to use it so I used his real name instead. And ever since, he never stopped bugging me."

" That is the most heartwarming story I ever heard."

"It is absolutely not!"

"Yes it is! You should be thankful of him for adopting and raised you. If he didn't saw you, you wouldn't survive and I would never met you. Which I'm glad, I get to met you!"

I sighed as we were almost there to movies.

We hit our first stop to the cinema as he ordered the tickets. Ohhhh boy, so excited! Not! I think this movie we're going to watch is probably will be decent. Nothing excited will pop out in the scenes. I've seen so many movies and none of them I watched wasn't neither good or interesting. But then I'm out with my awkward friend, so I have to kick in with him. He ordered popcorn, and a drink for us to share. When the movie started, it showed a scene where a guy was running in the woods, trying to escape away from something until he was lost before a wolf ( a regular wolf, not a werewolf) popped out and attacked the man. Blood spilling all over the ground as the wolf howled for victory. In the next second scene, an investigator searches clues to who was the murder of the victim as he found out that it was only a wolf, nothing else. The third scene, was a hunter trying to track down the wolf who assassinate the victims, while trying to take it down. The fourth scene, a battle between the hunter and the wolf. The wolf started her first attack but blocked by the hunter's gun as she uses it for defense. The last scene, was a bloody gory battle of who's going to win, the wolf or the hunter. The female wolf used her last charge before by in time, the hunter shot her down good as the wolf collapsed to the ground with her own blood spilling all over. As the movie ended, finally, and it was only 6:23pm, we head our way to the mall to get something to eat.

"That movie was pretty cool, don't you think so?" Li Xiao asked me

"That movie was pretty lame. How can you kill a wolf that kills and devours it's victims when it's actually the people's fault that they have no idea who they're dealing with, or not cautious enough to stay away?" I questioned.

"Hey, movies don't have to be that realistic. Come on, dude. Like, at least enjoy it in a lifetime!" Li Xiao explained

"Well I guess you made a point there." We hit our second stop to the mall.

It was an enormous mall I ever seen. Entering inside, there was a bunch of resturants that we have to choose. Until Li Xiao pointed to the fancy resturant. We entered as the waitress took us to a table and gave us our menus. Upon opening what do they have, there were a hole bunch to choose from and I'm not kidding! They had about between 50 and 142 meals in the menu. I've never seen so much food in a menu in my whole life! After going through the menu, we finally decided to order. Our waiter came and took our orders. I took the Hamburger with fries with a side of salad. While Li Xiao took the Alfredo Garlic Pasta. (GASP!) I got to be aware of it, but need to stay calm,and don't react.

**Gotta stop this chapter because I'm typing this on an Ipad and the longer I made the story long, it will crash and I have to start all over so tune in for the next chapter of Friday Night Out part three. Bye-bye!**


	7. Friday Night Out Part Three

**Ohhhhh... I'm sored from jogging and walking around in Downtown Seattle. Ignore the underlines when the character's voices talking or the sentences in the story. My Ipad was being such a pain in the ass when I made a chapter, I had to keep typing to put the details in and when I tap, it double taps giving underlines and such. It was so frustrating. **

_"Could you excuse me for a moment?" Emil asked._

_"Uh...sure..." Li Xiao answered with a confused look on his face. Emil left the table and went to the restroom._

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

_Hmm...something is off...Ah! One of the utensils made a crooked direction as I fixed the problem. What? Does this have something to do with Emil? No! Of course not! Why did I say this ridiculous question?_

_...But then...There is one condition that concerns me...his glasses. That is my problem. He just never took them off. Not even once. This is bugging me. Is he concealing something from everyone, including me? Why is he concealing his eyes? Unless if he's blind...No that's impossible...He knows where he was going so that's not the answer. Anywho, I would rather not talk about right now because this is a fun night out, not an investigating scene. Don't want to devastated him. _

_Emil's P.O.V_

_My God...Garlic...I wonder if he knows what I am...No way...That's impossible! He doesn't know what I really am. Just keep it together, Emil. You'll survive just as long as he doesn't force you to take a bite from his plate. I fixed myself before getting out and returned to the table._

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

_There he is! My friend returned from his pooping break as he took his seat. "So, do you have other family members besides your older brother?" Emil gave me the answer. " Yes but they are more like friends than family members. We usually meet them during shoppings for the holidays." _

_"Awwwww that's really nice of you to be there for them!" I cooed._

_"Psssshhhh! Whatever! How about you? Any family members you have?"_

_"I have two siblings. That's all. But my teacher and his brother are somehow related, however, I don't see his brother as my uncle as I'm not related to him. I've only see him as a neighbor. (Sigh) I wondered where is he right now, I'm getting worried"_

_"Why is that?" My friend asked._

_"Here is what happened in the scene, I merely finished the first day of school and I was walking home. After I made it home, I reached to slide the doors till I was bumped by him and we both collapsed. I got up to see what the heck was going on as I saw his brother, like, on the ground and I turned to see my teacher with his rage look tell him, he dishonored him, a disgrace, and never return again. After that, he was never seen again. Although, he did terrible things to both teacher and I back in the past, but that is so dead now. He did changed. But still, I am sad he isn't around with us. It isn't the same without him."_

_"I'm sorry to hear this. That must've been hard for those two, all about acceptance. That is the hint." _

_"Acceptance?" I do-"_

_" Here are your meals!" The waiter served our meals. I was ready to chow down after all I ate the small size of the popcorn from the movie._

_Emil's P.O.V_

Ughhhhhhh...disgusting. I've never seen a guy who wolfs out in his plate, and he is so slim. I've bet he does intense workouts, five days a week! What's worse is the smell of what he had. No! Don't think about it! Focus on your meal. It's Garlic free! I start to eat my meal slowly, taking my time to let it digest through my system without getting very full. After finishing the burger, the fries were next. Li Xiao already finished his meal before me. Thank god! At least he was starving! But then he now has garlic breath, I need to stay away from him about a few inches to prevent myself from smelling it. As I finished my fries, we both stare at each other, making an epic battle of who will pay the bill.

" I'll pay the bill." I said

"No, no, I'll pay it. I made the plans, I treat you, I pay."

" Nei, I would feel guilty, if you'll pay it to yourself."

"Nei?"

" It means "no" in Icelandic."

" How about we both pay the bill, how about that?" My asian friend made a good point.

" Deal!" I agreed.

I left out a $15 bill tip on the table. We both payed the bill. And now the third stop, shopping. We walked around to see which shop should we go first. My friend pointed out to the clothing. Don't tell me, he is going to force me to try out new clothing because I have that feeling he is going to.

"Emil, try this clothing on." I knew it. This is going to be for a while. The first one, he picked out was the shirt that has the logo saying I'm in love with my best friend. Oh god this is so embarrassing! Now everybody thinks I'm gay for him. I blushed as I took the clothing from him and tried it on in the dressing room were they have a mirror in. Thank goodness! I put it on, I'm even more embarrassed then ever!

"So what do you think, Em?" I was jumped to see my friend inside on top of door peeking."

"Don't you know how to keep people's privacy!?" I shouted, covering myself.

"We're in a men's dressing room. There is no reason to be embarrassed of your body." I threw the clothing at my friend's face, he collapsed. Hmph! It's what he gets to get into someone's privacy!

"Ow. You don't have to be so mean to me." 

"Not all people are going to accept that even if we are both males." I answered back.

After we tried a few clothings, we purchased our items, and we head to the next shop. The second shop we've been to is a video game store.

"What? Why a video game store?" I told the Asian.

"It's because I need a new game to play. I get bored easily during studies besides I'm an A+ student!" He said.

" Did you know you sound arrogant when you said that?" I told him back.

" Yes, I know." We walked through the sections of the games he was looking for till he found his gold. "Ah! This will keep me and my brother busy during weekends after finishing our studies." He purchased the game and we headed to the third shop. A perfume store. How wonderful is that?

"And this?" I questioned him.

"I have to give my sister something since she has done nice things to me. So why not a perfume for her?"

"That answers my question." I helped my friend, looking around to see different kinds of perfumes of which suits her personality, even if I don't see her in person. That is when I caught my eye.

"Li Xiao! Come look!" He ran to me, asking me what I found. I pointed out to the perfume. He turned to look at what I pointed, his eyes grew wide in surprised. The perfume's vase color is a mixture between red, pink, green-blue, and purple with golden design swirl lines. He had to get it for his sister.

"Would you like to try the smell?" The Cashier asked.

"Yes, please!" We both said. He took a small piece of paper and used the perfume to spray on it. He passed it to us, letting us smelling it. It was sooooo sweet and pure...It felt like we're in the tropical paradise.

"I'll take it!" He purchased the perfume. "My sister is going to love this so much!" We've been to a couple of stores for bit longer till it was time to give it a rest for the night. I felt that I had so much fun around him. I've haven't had that much fun in years since childhood. We head back. Before our separate ways, I made a confession to make to my friend.

"Li Xiao." He turned to face him. "Hmm?"

"I-it was fun hanging around with you. We should hang out more often..." There. I said it.

"Sure thing. We'll do this often. Well see you later!" He went to the other side.

"Bye!" As I went the other way. After I came home, Lukas welcomed me back.

"How was your day, little brother?" 

"It was actually fun."

"It's great that you made a friend. You really need to do this often if you want to keep friends around for a long time."

"That's what I'm about to do for now on."

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I was home as luckily my teacher was asleep due to being an old man. My brother and sister ran to me by the bags I was carrying. "What did you buy!?" My bother yelled from the excitement he saw. " I brought gifts just for you guys being my only two good siblings around." My sister and bro were happy to hear that. The first gift I got for Bro (even though he has to share with me) was a video game.

"This is for you that we could play together." His were filled with tears, happily as I handed over the game.

"Why, thank you! I really, really appreciated with the gift!" He waited for me to see our sister's reaction to hers.

"And for you, sis!" I handled over the small bag to her. She took out the item out. She gasped and dropped the bag.

"Why, Li Xiao...It's beautiful! I couldn't believe you brought this just for me!"

"Of course, Emil helped me out and we found the perfect gift for you. Spray it on your arm and smell to see what you think."

She sprayed it on her arm and smelled it.

" The smell is amazing... It feels like I'm in heaven! I really, really love it so much! Oh thank you so much, little brother." She gave me a hug. Im Yong also joined in to give me a hug. A group hug before releasing.

" I'll save it in my treasures so our teacher won't find it."

"Same here too!"

**I think I might be running out of ideas but this doesn't mean I'll discontinue the story. I will keep making chapters until if I think that's going to be final or not. And of course! I'm not making the story short like ten chapters it's going to be more than that. This is going to be a long story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Till the next one! Bye.**


	8. Pleasure to meet you

**I went to a Scandinavian store that also had a Café, I brought the brand Kavli crispy thin crackers and the appetite herrings. The crispy thins are good, but when I tried the herrings, oh my gosh are they soooo salty. I won't buy those again.**

Today was Saturday, and Li Xiao didn't have any plans today. So he decided to invite his brother over to his room to play the video game he brought for them. After playing the game over an hour, they went outside doing physical activity to keep themselves in shape. Their sister also joined them. After 40 minutes of working out, they came back home, all sweating and exhausted. They played rock, paper, scissors of who will get in the shower first. Their sister was the lucky one. Ladies first! Round two starts. Rock, paper, scissors! Li Xiao defeated his brother!

"Awwwwww man! I can't believe I lost to you!" His brother whined.

" Hey, like, get use to your loss."

Im Yong wasn't used to be lost against his little bro. He waited in his room after his sister just got out of shower. Li Xiao was next.

_Im Yong's P.O.V_

While I waited for little bro to get out of the shower after he is done cleaning. All of a sudden, I heard Teacher talking to someone on the phone but couldn't make out who's voice is. I eavesdropped to listen closely what I'm hearing. It was Ivan on the phone.

"Ivan, don't give me this crap! I'm a male!" My teacher shouted in rage. Is Ivan already starting to bug him again? That's a relief.

"But Yao...I really mean it...I _love _you..." My eyes grew wide when I heard his confession. I gotta tell little bro! I silently raced back to my room, still waiting for my bro to come out of the shower. 5 minutes later, he finally got out of the shower! I ran toward him to tell him, but he told me to get in the shower already since he couldn't stand the smell I had from working out.

Sniff, sniff, sniiiiifffff! Whoa! I really do smell bad! I'll decided to tell him after being squeaky clean.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I went into my to change and got myself comfortable when my phone vibrates as I opened to who it was. It was Emil again.

_Emil:_

_Meet me at 5:30pm. Please. I got to show you something. You'll love it, trust me. _

I never seen him texting me back before. I'm pretty shocked to see this message from him. I texted him back.

Li Xiao:

_" Can I bring my siblings over? I like them to meet you."_

...

Emil:

_" Sure. They're allowed. I bet they'll love it, too."_

After I hear the shower run off, Im Yong got out and walked to his room to change. All changed, he walked out to his room and here I was right in front of him.

"Hey, I got to tell you the good news. But I want to say this also to our sister, too." Im Yong gave me the wide eyed look but decides to follow me in front of our sis' door room. He knocked her door. She answered.

" What is it, guys?"

"Our little bro wanted to tell us something. He'll answer this."

" I got a text from Emil. He told me to, like, meet him at 5:30pm and I asked him if I could bring you guys over. He accepted it. You're invited."

My big bro and sis were surprised and filled with joy, jumping up and down.

"That is good to hear from your friend!" My sis cried.

" This is awesome! Our first sibling together with your friend!"

"So I guess we have to tell old woman his permission that we're going to meet a friend?"

"Not really, old woman passed out from drinking." He pointed to see our teacher laying down on the couch, knocked out.

"Good! We're getting out of here, anyway." We ran out of the house and stop at the trail where yesterday Emil and I were seperated. It was only 3:50pm. We're very early. This is going to be for a while. An hour and 20 minutes later...

" Hey, over here!" I heard and turned to face Emil with some kid he brought along with. We ran to him.

"You're here 10 minutes early. I thought you wouldn't show up."

" Well I did because if I came the exact time, you guys would be heading back. I bet you guys were impatient and almost got tired of waiting, wanting to go back."

How the in fuck does he know we don't want to wait that long? This is strange...

"By the way, who is this kid?" I asked, pointed to the kid with blond hair with bushy eyebrows similar to you know who.

"That's Peter."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"So these are your siblings?"

"Yes."

"I'm Im Yong, the older brother.

"Hi! And I'm _Mei Xiao, _the oldest sister, and middle-youngest sister to Im Yong. It's nice to meet you. Li Xiao told me about you how you helped him finding the perfect perfume for me. It's really sweet of you. I like to thank you very much."

"Nah, it was nothing."

"Anyway, can we get this party started!?" Im Yong was so excited to see what the surprise would be.

"Yeah, me too!" Peter yelled.

"Okay, let's start walking by following our leader, Emil. You lead the way." I said.

"Everyone, ready?"

"Ready!" They all yelled except for me with a calm voice.

"Let's go."

Emil was the leader, Peter came second, followed by Im Yong, then me, to the last line, Mei. As we traveled, I thought of something weird about Emil, he has a strange personality, lately. I need to confess to him soon after our surprise.

**Tune in for chapter eight!**


	9. Carnival Party Girls

**This is a special chapter starring two Hetalia Asian nation girls, Taiwan and Vietnam will be doing the narrating.**

"We have arrived."

_Mei Xiao's P.O.V_

Our mouths dropped what he had took us to.

A massive carnival. And I mean it was huge! I'm going to have a great time! If only if my friend was here with me then I wouldn't be lonely.

"Well, hello." I turned to see what I wasn't expecting to be. A girl with dark brown hair in a long ponytail with golden honey eyes. It was my best friend I met from school! I gave her a big hug. Now I won't be lonely.

My brothers and their friends turned their attention to us.

"Who is the girl you're hugging?" Peter asked.

"This is _Lien Nguyen_, my best friend from school. She can be a bit shy around people, but once you get to know her, she'll be comfortable around you!"

"So...she's your girlfriend?" I jumped and blushed hard, getting embarrassed of what my little brother said. Shit! He must've saying that to get his revenge back after what I said the same thing to him after he met Emil.

"I-it's a pleasure t-to meet y-you." Awwww it's so cute when she acts like that! "So what should we start first?"

"THE RIDES, THE RIDES!" Both Im Yong and Peter shouted. We went together as a group as we stop to our first ride. It was the Spinning Octopus. We separated into twos. Im Yong was with Peter, while Li Xiao with Emil, making me with Lien. We hopped on to the ride as it starts spinning around from slow motion which was lame till the speed changed and was catching up. Now that's what I'm talking about! The ride made twists and turns it made my friend so dizzy as if she never been to a ride in her whole life. When the ride stops, the boys got off and waited out for us while I grabbed Lien carefully off the ride and dropped her to a bench close by.

"Lien, are you alright?"

"Ohhhh... Yes... I-it's just t-that..."

"You mean you never been to a carnival once in your whole life?"

"No, I didn't... I grew up poor during childhood..I never had that much money to afford anything. But until now, I do." Lien's status turned back to normal.

"We're all sorry to hear that." Peter answered honestly. "I know how it feels to be poor and not having enough money to go anywhere. I have almost the same true story as yours but in contrast, I want to have attention from people to be supportive of me. I once used to be a high class gentlemen living with that bushy-browed person then one day, he abandoned me, living me alone from the place I lived there for a couple of years where I cannot see everyone from other countries. That jerk! He didn't even left me money to order some food delivery! Yet I learned how to survive, I'm still alive and so are you."

Lien looked at Peter.

"Let's forget about the past and focus on the future! We're no longer poor. We now earned it! It's never too late to go somewhere!"

The words, Peter commented made Lien keeping her head up, raising her spirit up.

"Alright. Let's continue having some more fun!" Lien shouted.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" My brother yelled.

The next ride we went to was the Viking Swing. Taking seats in the ride. It started swing smoothly back and forth. The more it swings, the higher it got. I screamed of excitement of how much fun I had and Lien, well, she seemed to got used to the speed, height, and gravity. The ride was over as this is the first time I saw Lien smiling. Her heart of emotions has been unlocked. That is what I like to see from her, enjoy the fun!

_Lien Nguyen's P.O.V_

I've never felt so much enjoyment since art class. It was all thanks to Peter. And I haven't had many friends except for Mei, my only true friend. We hit to the third ride was the Speed Blades, the longest rollercoaster ever. I was a bit nervous of how long the ride is but I suck it up. I don't want let Mei and her friends down. Our turn has come as we were on the third row. Her little brother and his nordic friend on the second row, making her older brother with Peter in the front. The ride started with the rollercoaster taking us climbing all the way up to where we can see a whole view of the carnival.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Lien?" My friend said.

"It really is."

When the rollercoaster is about to slide all the way down from the top where we are right now I could hear Peter and my friend's older brother cursing out loud to alert us before the ride begins.

"OH SHIIIT!"

"BOLLOCKS!"

The rest of us screamed as the ride took us sliding down in a fast speed about 77 mph. We hold on tight as we were getting ready to go through the loop. I closed my eyes to prevent my eyes from getting dried when I feel my blood flowing all over through the stomach which this doesn't mean I'm going to throw up, I was really starting to love the rides more than ever. Then, we went to swirls and turns as the ride was going intense. This kept going on for 10 minutes. Last, was the loops till the ride was stopped, slowing the movement as it was finally over. We got off the ride and took a 5 minute break to refresh, most of us have to use the bathroom. We were all cleared. We wanted to wait for the sunrise to go down for our final ride as the big moment of our lives. We played a bunch of games, such as tossing, throwing basketballs on the hoops, aim water at the person's mouth, and other stuff we played until the time has come. The sky became dark as we went to the final ride, the world's fastest, yet shortest ride, rollercoaster called Starlight Horse. We waited in line for 30 minutes. Finally, it was our turn luckily, we, girls, were in front of the line so we get the front part. Mei and I were excited, waiting for our big moment. My heart pounded so fast as the ride started pulling back like a slingshot would then all of a sudden...

**RELEASE!**

**OHHHH FUCK! **I heard the older brother cursing once again.

Holy crap, this ride is faster than the rollercoaster one! It's reaching 97mph. Now this is the moment I won't ever forget. The ride took us up on the top than sliding down with loops around till it ended. This is one crazy ride I ever rode to. We got off the ride and Mei told us she wants to take a photo of our first together group at the carnival moment. After the photo shoot, I asked her if she could send a copy for me.

"Yes. Of course! I'll deliver the copy by either tomorrow or Monday morning.

I smiled as this is one of my best days ever!

**I thought this would be a great idea to take Hong Kong and Iceland a break from narrating.**

**Tune in to Chapter 10.**


	10. Secret Unleashed

_Peter's P.O.V_

Im Yong and I looked extremely wild with both our hair so messy and our eyes wide from the rides, adding the wide grins to our faces. This was the best day of our lives! My stomach growled.

"I guess it's time for me to get a bite of something."

Im Yong's stomach also growled.

"Me too."

We ran towards to a food stand, waiting in line, seeing what's on the menu.

After it was our turn, we took our order.

"I will take a hot dog, please!"

"And I'll take the nachos, please!"

We payed our food and took a table, taking our seats.

" Yo, Peter! You want some of my nachos? I think a hot dog isn't going to be enough for your stomach."

" Nah, I don't eat that much. There is no need to worry about it. A hot dog will satisfy my hunger." I finished my hot dog.

~Grrroowwwlllll~

"See? Have some! Besides, they gave me a bit too much." He pushed the nachos close to me.

"No, thanks. I can't be fooled from my own stomach. It's trying to trick me so I could gain extra weight."

"Peter, you have to eat a bit more to satisfy your stomach."

"I can't! I won't do it!" I cried.

"You can. Trust me. Please?" Giving me the puppy look, I just have no idea what to do. Should I try to escape or do what he says?

Escaping might be useless. He might catch me because he's strong and has more speed than I do. So I guess I have to take the other option.

"...Oh, alright. But don't even think about to try force feeding me!" I took a bite of his nachos from his paper food container.

After taking a few more bites of his nachos, I was done. He leaved me alone after that.

Curious, Li Xiao wanted to know what's inside those glasses. Was Emil have intimidating eyes, scary pupils, something unhuman? He will have to find out.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

Emil and I walked together in the lake park area, all alone. We stared at the full, golden moon of how beautiful it is. Oh, right, the glasses! Gotta ask him.

**When Emil faced down at the lake, he was shocked to see his reflection wasn't shown. He slowly turned to face at his friend. Luckily, he wasn't looking. It was almost feeding time, but he didn't want to do it with his buddy as he tried to walk back and make a run for it but failed when his friend asked him a serious question.**

"Emil, can I ask you a question?"

Emil turned his attention to the Asian.

"Why don't you ever take off those glasses? You kept wearing them all the time."

He was very shocked to see he was getting close to see what he really was.

"I-I got bad vision, that's all."

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

That's a lie. He could see where he was going.

"There's no reason to hide it, if you don't tell me the truth what's inside those glasses, then I'll find out myself." I gave him a penalty.

"N-No, you can't!" He backed off as far as possible.

"Why not?" I tried to get close to him.

"Because I have very sensitive eyes, I'll get dust from you." He lied again. And that's the most ridiculous answer I ever had.

"This is your last warning. Either take them off and show your eyes right in front of me or I'll do it." I warned him again, one last time.

"Besides, I think I know what you are...The glasses, and the reaction to garlic..."

"No! You'll receive the consequences if this happened!" He yelled.

"Then I will!"

I sprinted quickly towards my friend, snatched his glasses off. He covered his face with his hands. I turned back to see him. Damn it!

_Emil's P.O.V_

"G-Get out of here! Run as fast as you can!"

I'm losing my control. I need it, I must feed on him. I'm going to release my half true form. The crimson pumped through his veins. It smells so sweet and delicious...

I uncovered my face to show him what I really am...

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

"Finally, you-"

But I stopped to see something is wrong. He showed his face, there was a bit black bags around his eyes. His eyes were closed, but as he opened them, they were dark crimson with a bit of bright red, glowing. Shocked at his appearance, I rushed into the woods to get away from him.

("S-So this whole time...h-he really..is a...a monster, a creature of the night!? But then how he didn't get burned when he steps in the sunlight!?)

I kept running without stopping when I hear this chilling voice that it belonged to Emil.

"Li Xiao! Where are you?"

I ignored answering him. I heard his voice once again.

"LI XIAO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

It was 3 minutes passed. I slowed down, catching my breath. I think I lost him...

"THERE YOU ARE!"

I felt my shirt was tugged by an unseen hand. And when I was turned to see Emil's intimidating, but hungry look, I was in fear as he gave me the final words,

"Don't worry, this will hurt a LOT!"

Before sinking his fangs to instead of my neck, he aimed it right at my trapezius. I felt in huge, suffering pain as I started to feel unconscious. The last thing I saw was when I was about to shut down as the world had gone black...


	11. Once Bitten

"Ughhhh..."

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I was awake with pain in my trapezius and I was bleeding a bit bad...Whoa...I'm lucky to be alive. I got up into my sitting position when I saw Emil buried his head against my lap.

"Emil?"

He heard me and faced at me, glad I was alright.

"I-I-I'm...s-so SORRY!" He released tears and and gaved me a hug. Still mourning about what happened.

"I'm such a terrible friend!" He yelled.

"No, you aren't." I didn't believed what he said. He isn't terrible.

"Yes I am! It's just I can't control myself. Now you know what I am! I guess you're afraid of me and can't be friends anymore!" My friend was still crying.

"Shhhhhh...Now, now, this isn't really your fault. It's part of your instincts. You had no choice. You had to feed in order to survive. Well at least, I'm still living." I wrapped my arms around his back, rubbing it with my hand.

I am surprised I didn't become a creature like Emil. Of course! Like, not all legends are always right.

"By the way, Emil." He listened.

"Since you're a creature of the night, I'm going to ask you some questions. Is it okay to you?"

"...Yes...go ahead."

"First question, you don't have a reflection?"

"I do. I'm actually a half creature. But when I become hungry, my reflection will disappear until I feed."

"Second question, how do you not get burned from sunlight?"

"My answer would be the same as the first one. Even though I hate getting up in early mornings and want to rather sleep in the daytime."

"Third question, can you take form of any shape?"

"I can actually, but I barely use it. Only if nessessary."

"Fourth question, is your eyes always red when you wore your glasses?"

"No, my eyes can be in two different colors, they can be turn out to either blue, or light violet. They only turned red when I get starving."

"Okay, last question, since you are half, you can eat food besides blood?

"Well, duh! We were at that fancy restaurant yesterday and I ate the burger and fries! Don't play dumb with me! You were in the scene!"

I've always love to harass him a lot just to get his reactions.

Emil stopped crying for 15 minutes. He felt better.

"Oh shoot! Like, we got to get back to the others before they're going to freak out!" I hurried up to return to meet my siblings.

"Li Xiao, hold on! Before we return back, we got to find something to conceal your bite marks wound."

Emil had an idea. He tored part of his clothing and wrapped it around my neck. Although, I put the tored clothing tucked inside so neither of my siblings or their friends would now what's around my neck. Emil like the idea I did. We returned back, and it was getting pretty late. We decided to give it a call today. We hugged and waved our goodnights to them.

" Man, was this fun tonight?" Im Yong explained. Mei and I agreed with him.

We returned home safety as we are still in luck that the old woman still hasn't wake up. Mei had an idea. She brought back a pin and a balloon. She first blew the balloon. Then, puts it close to her teacher's face. Last, she uses the pin.

*POP!*

Our teacher jumped, from freaking out by the balloon's pop sound.

"Mei! I didn't taught you to be a troublemaker like your brothers!"

Mei talked back. "But that doesn't mean I can't have fun just because I'm a girl!"

"Oh, what would I care! Anyway, did you three gone out somewhere today while I was passed out?"

"Nope. We were home this whole time, studying." Im Yong finished.

"Ah, busying for trying to get an A+ on the test exams, aren't you?" Yao smiled.

We all nodded.

"Well then, I'll make dinner and-"

"Hold it! You work too hard. You need a break! We'll cook for you! Is that right, brothers?" Mei blocked the enterance in front of Teacher. We both nodded.

"She's right. You work way too hard. Sit down and chill, old man." Im Yong grabbed Yao and dragged him to the couch.

"Don't call me that!" Yao shouted, all red in his face.

" Hey, he's right though." I agreed.

"Gasp, don't take his side, young man!" Yao shouted again.

The three siblings cooked food for over an hour while Yao was watching television to see if there's anything new on any channels he sees. He only saw one interesting show about funny animals making funny sounds. Oh, did he found that hilarious!

"Dinner is ready to be served!" Li Xiao called out. Yao shuts off the T.V. and walked to the kitchen. He was impressed! A bunch of food they made was neat and beautiful. He took his seat and begin serving his food in his bowl. He tasted one of the dumplings Mei made. His eyes were filled with shine. It was delicious.

"Mei, you made the dumplings excellent!"

"Thank you!" She appreciated his comment. She took her seat and ready to eat.

"Hey! What about my cooking skills!?" Im Yong whined like a child.

"Yours is decent, but not high enough as your sister's." He puffed his cheeks. "No fair." Before taking his seat. While the last, Li Xiao washed his hands before joining the family.

"You made some of the food great too, Li Xiao. Excellent!" Yao said. He too, also appreciates his opinion. He was starving like crazy since during in the middle of the scene between during the rides and heading home after having a great time with Emil. He took each food, from each plate, and ate it wolfishly as he received stares from his teacher.

("Aiyah, just like his brother...") he sighed in relief.

Emil and Peter came back home from the carnival.

" How was it?" Lukas asked.

"We had a great time together, including Peter. He made a friend that was supposed be the older brother of my friend. They spend a huge, great time together."

"Well, that is wonder-" His brother was disturbed when he sensed the smell. He followed where the smell is coming from.

(" Oh shit! He can smell it...") Emil said.

He caught the scent towards in front of his young brother. He knew he was busted.

"You did, didn't you?..."

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!**


	12. Race Against Awesomeness

_Lukas' P.O.V._

I caught my little brother, fed on somebody during his fun. This is bad news. He and his friend's life are going to change if he kept feeding on him and no one else. I have to find a way how to prevent him from killing his friend.

"...Yes, I did. But he was the one responsible for being curious and seeing my other side!"

" Do you know what this means?" I asked him.

" Yes." My little brother answered back.

"Both of you have to stay clear. Things are going to change around you. But it'll be most likely your friend would be in danger. Once you bitten someone, that Person will face the consequences and it's not easy for a bitten victim to survive. A lot of them died from strikes of other monsters, not only our kind."

Emil was both shocked and scared of what his brother told him.

"Keep an eye on him once for a while but He will be strong enough to look after himself."

"...Okay.."

_Emil's P.O.V_

It was getting "late" as I walked upstairs to my room to get rest. I slept, standing upside down, wondering about Li Xiao as I shut my eyes.

In the early next morning, Li Xiao woke up and checked that it was 7:30am. He couldn't sleep long enough after last night's scene he saw.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I felt a bit of pain, but not as much as it is yesterday. I got off of bed, got dressed in workout clothes and shoes. I went out of my room, seeing no one awake at this hour besides me. I raced silently without making a noise and got out to the door. I freely sprinted around the neighborhood before going farther. I was focusing on the track.

"Hey! You! Asian Dude! I zee you at school! You look awesome to be my friend! Can ve be friends?" A guy with silvered hair and red eyes approached, running up to me, joining.

"If you want to."

"Cool! Zhe name's Gilbert. I vatched you during gym class vith your awesome fighting skill moves! It vas incredible!" He yelled out.

"Uh...thank you."

"Isn't it a beautiful day? Vith some good vorkout to make us feel good! Hey, do you vant to race against me? Your speed looks awesome but not as awesome as mines!" I gaved him the deadly serious look.

"It's on." We begin to sprint, as I runned as fast as I could to beat him. We went from the little town to the forest.

"Gotta keep up or else you'll be a loser! Hahahahaha!" I ignored him as I keep focusing on my track when I saw a girl waving a flag, a Flag of Hungary, possibly a finish line. Still running, I was slowed down a bit as I was getting tired. I was going to be lost against Gilbert and I was almost to the finish line. When all of a sudden, I felt that I was given more energy and speed, as I sprinted 2x faster like a cheetah would. I passed through Gilbert with his shocked look on his face. I ran through the finish line. I won against my rival.

"Mein Gott! How does this kid got zhe extra speed? No fair! I vant that speed." Gilbert felled on his knees, banging on the ground, feeling defeated.

I stopped as I catched my breath.

"Awwww...it's okay to lose. Not everyone's perfect." The Hungarian girl said. Gilbert stand up on his feet. "Jä, I guess your right."

After I catched my breath, I walked towards to Gilbert and the girl.

"It was a very good race. How about I could teach you some of my moves sometime?" I put my hand out to get a hand shake from him.

"You mean, I can?" I nodded positively.

"But it's going to take a lot of energy and speed then your own stamina. It's high skilled technique combat." Gilbert agreed, shaking my hand.

"It's a deal! Danke, uhhhh..." Oops. I forgot to tell him my name.

"Li Xiao."

"Jä. Danke, Li Xiao! By the way, this girl is _Elizabeta._ She's my girlfriend."

"Hello!" I waved to her back.

"Vell, I'll zee you tomorrow!" Gilbert and Elizabeta left the scene as I continued on what I was doing. I walked around in the forest. No, I wasn't lost. I knew where I was going. 25 minutes later, I saw something but I couldn't figure it out. It was some kind of animal I saw but it fled. Heading back, to find the exit where Gilbert and I entered, I got out of the forest alive without wounds. Back home, everyone was awake.

"Where have you been?" My teacher asked.

"I was working out, nothing else."

" You're all sweating, you must've did your good intense workout today, did you?"

"Yes, I was. Well, time for me to hit in the shower." I head up upstairs, getting in the shower.


	13. Can't Hide from Me, Da?

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

After shower, getting dressed all comfy, and head downstairs, spending time with my brother.

"Li Xiao! Come check this out!" I heard my brother called and ran outside to the sliding doors. It was that creepy girl with blond hair and a disturbing look on her face, blocking Ivan from coming over to our home.

" You're not getting anywhere near close to that girly Asian guy without passing me first!"

"But little sister! I really want to see Yao! I have to talk to him about something!" Ivan tried to pass through her sister but she was too quick for him to get through.

"You can't be serious! I'm the one who loved you more then anyone else could! No one likes you, nobody is ever going to get close to you!" Ivan was striked to the heart when he heard his sister's words.

"No one's going to be friends with you, love with you, and no one's never going to marry and bear your children! You only have me, do you understand!?" Those strong words stabbed into Ivan's heart, begin to releasing tears. He looked down at the ground.

" Im Yong, it's time to use the move I taught you."

"Right!" He performed the move by sprinting with very light but tip-toed, silently without making a stomp noise on the ground. He aimed at Ivan's sister, reaching out his hands, getting prepared to touch those lumps. He groped the creepy girl's breasts perfectly without being seen, thanks to Li Xiao's secret technique.

She jumped and quickly looked around to see who touched her Ds. Im Yong was lucky to get away with it. Ivan looked at his sister's reaction and he turned the other way to see Li Xiao waving his hand, giving the signal to get inside hurry. He ran towards inside their house quickly before his sister does. Safe! He successfully got inside. Li Xiao called out to Im Yong to also get inside. All of a sudden, he swifted quickly inside already like the Road Runner. Then he shut the door, leaving the intimidating girl outside all alone.

" Wha- WHERE ARE YOU!? GRRRRR, FINE! YOU CAN CONCEAL ALL YOU WANT! BUT YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE FROM ME AS I, _NATALYA_, WILL FIND YOU!" She ran to town to keep finding her brother without giving up.

"Phew!" Ivan calmed down, wiping his tears away.

Mei and Yao were wondering what's going on. They both saw Im Yong and Li Xiao brought Ivan in. ("Oh God, no! Not him!") He ran into his room, hiding in the closest never coming out till he leaves.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

"Ivan, are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-Yes. Thank you for saving me, guys."

"No Problem." We both said. We welcomed him to have a seat as he sits down. "Why is your sister refusing to let you go into our house? We do heard you said you wanted to talk to Yao. But why your sister?"

Ivan looked down to his feet, with a scared look on his face.

_Ivan's P.O.V_

I don't know what their reactions would be if I told them. They might be disgusted out just like from my country.

"I can't tell you...You might be against me for what I might be." I answered.

"No, we won't. Just tell us. We'll understand." Li Xiao told me.

"Okay, here it goes...I'm in...love...with...Yao." I released it.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I was surprised to hear his words. But I'm not offended against him for being gay. I don't mind LGBT people. I bet it was hard for him to be himself from his home country.

"We understand how you feel about your own feelings for Yao. Is this why your sister didn't want to admit it?"

Ivan nodded. "That is correct. She's been close to me over for years ever since we were both children. We once used to get along, but as time passes by, when we hit our teens, she was confessing her feelings for me. But I wasn't interested in her, however, she never gives up. She'll keep stalking me wondering if I'll change my mind and will join her which I never will for millions of years. To this day, I've been haunted by her."

"Hey, where is teacher, anyway?" Im Yong asked.

"Let's start searching." Mei said.

"YAOOO!" All four howled, looking for him.

_Yao's P.O.V_

Shit! They're looking for me. No, just stay calm. Nobody will find me inside the closet. They never touch anything when they entered my room. Wait! Li Xiao has the scent to track me down since what happened last time when I was kidnapped by Ivan. Great! I'm going to be found soon, am I?

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

We were looking around for Yao, then all of a sudden, I smell something, I got the scents again. I could smell Yao's tracks.

"Guys, I smell something! Follow me." They followed me where I was tracking.

_Yao's P.O.V_

Crap! They're getting closer! I heard the door open as I heard their footsteps growing louder and louder. ("This is it! I'm going to be from lost to found!") I told myself in mind. I squinted my eyes until the footsteps noise stopped. I carefully looked through the door hole without making a noise. I don't see anybody...

BOOM!

EEK! They found me...


	14. Hellfire Revenge

"Found you."

_Ivan's P.O.V_

Here's my chance, it's not going to be easy. But I'm going to try and make him love me without escaping and whether he will like it or not.

" Yao...I-"

"I'M NOT HEARING THIS! I'M NOT GAY FOR YOU, I WON'T AND I NEVER WILL!

My feelings have been hurt by his rejection. But I didn't give up.

"B-But... You haven't heard the rest of my-"

"NO!" Yao yelled at my face. I was about to release my real tears. I can't believe he will never listen to me! Excuse me.

Ivan started crying, covering his face, and ran out of the room.

_Mei Xiao's P.O.V_

Even though I respect Teacher, but this is so unacceptable. He broked Ivan's heart. This is not beautiful. And no, it has nothing to do with being a fan of Yaoi. I might be a stalker, taking photos, but like my youngest brother, I'm really supportive to gay people. I feel really bad him. I never felt so much anger in my life.

"HEY! THAT IS SO NOT COOL! " Im Yong said angrily.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I lost my shit.

"IT'S UNACCEPTABLE! IT'S GROSS, IT'S DISGUSTING, I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT! PERIOD!" Our teacher left the room, leaving the two of us angry.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I wondered what has gotten to Teacher about not liking gay people. I really wasn't too impressed with him about not accepting it. What's the big deal about it? Just what my sister said. What is wrong with him? He's been acting like this over decades. It's ridiculous. I'm glad I was independent when I was released from Arthur's control. I don't even care about what my teacher says anymore. Not all everything he says it's true.

"We should give him time." My siblings gave me the " are you crazy" look.

"I know it's, like, crazy but believe me. It takes time for a person to think when they find or see something uncomfortable, time would be the clue whether they'll get over with it or not. It's a lot of steps but it's worth it."

"...Ok, if you say so..." Mei told me.

"But I don't think he's ever going to change a bit" Im Yong finished the answer.

_"Oh, we'll see about that."_

_Feliks' P.O.V_

"WHAT!?"

"What is it, Feliks?" A guy with brown hair and green eyes appeared, wondering what's the Polish guy's problem.

"My new friend I met from art class texted me that his teacher rejected Ivan's feelings. Shame on him!" The Lithuanian was scared, thought about Ivan about what happened in the past at the time he lived with him, doing his dirty work.

"_Toris? _Hey! Are you alright?" I snapped my fingers in front of him as he unfrozed and facing at me.

"Oh, sorry! I was thinking about animals. Some scary ones."

"It was shocking of what I read. That guy never changed for years and he still thinks he is better than anyone else just because he was the first to travel across the seas and brought back exotic items from the "New World." But who cares if someone came first, the number "1" might be used in racing as the highest, but it can be also used as a score as the lowest which can be lost to any number."

"You made a point there. But there is a way how to change his mind." My friend whispered to me as my eyes went from wide to an "interesting" look.

"I can't wait to text this. I might need to visit him to see him and his siblings' face. I want to join the fun as well. Well, gotta go. See ya soon!" My friend waved to me. Giving my the good luck face as I ran toward their house.

I texted my Asian friend back the message about to prove his teacher is wrong. Getting revenge. As a cross dresser, I've got plenty of ways to get Ivan's wish come true.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

My phone vibrates after I send the text to Feliks. I opened up to see what he send me. My eyes went wide as he gave me a huge list of things how to get revenge and make Ivan's wish come true. I smirked as I ran to show to my siblings.

"Guys, you should see what my friend send me."

The two looked over to my phone to see what it said. They also did their evil smirks on their faces. We are getting our revenge back for the sake of Ivan.

Im Yong did an evil laugh with his arms raise up, hands into claws.

Mei got out her camera, ready to be prepared to take photos.

I got my technique moves ready to be used and got a rope to use for you know who.

As the fire started to raise up all around us, with our eyes glowing.

Until we were disturbed, hearing the "hello?" voice. I answered the door. It was Feliks.

"Hey, can I join in? I got dresses for him to put." He asked.

"Sure thing." I let him in to join the party. So where are we? Ah yes!

Fire raising higher then ever our eyes glowed shine as ever including Feliks. As we all do our evil laughs. Look out, Teacher! We are coming for you!


	15. Asking for Punishment

The four went to find where Yao is. Checked every room they see, he wasn't here, guessing he was outside. They went to the backyard garden, there he is! He was sprinkling the plants with water.

"Master, we've got a surprise for you!" Mei called out. She was excited, preparing for her big moment, grabbing her camera.

"Really? What is it?" The wondered Yao asked, still watering the plants without warning. They came closer, while keep talking to him.

"Oh, you'll see! It'll be the best surprise you'll ever have!" Im Yong said with a evil husky tone, grabbing his long weapon out.

"Well. I hope it's a good present."

"It will. You'll love it so much!" Li Xiao responded, taking the rope out.

They are almost closer, ready to attack.

"And I got something really specific for you to try." Feliks finished the last sentence.

"Who's voice is-" Yao turned around, but was stopped when the four jumped, with glowing eyes, aiming at him.

"CRASH!"

"AIYAH!"

Feliks put the dress and makeup on Yao first before Li Xiao tied him to a chair. While Mei Xiao was getting her camera turn on, Im Yong bugged the shit out of him by using his weapon as a poking stick. Yao felt betrayed after being fooled from his students. Trying to kick, move around to release himself but Li Xiao tied it so tight too good enough for him to escape.

"UNTIE ME AT ONCE!" He cried his lungs out.

"Nope, it's your punishment." Li Xiao said in his dark, husky voice.

"FOR WHAT!?" He asked. A weapon was faced in front of his face.

"For hurting Ivan's feelings." Im Yong answered his question.

_Feliks' P.O.V_

I gave him the questions, one by one. I took a chair and sit down right in front of him.

"So, Li Xiao told me about what happened. Why did you do that? Hurting Ivan's feelings! That is so rude of you!"

"I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY HE TOLD ME THAT! NOT ONLY HIS CONFESSIONS, BUT HIS APPEARANCE! HE IS TOO TALL FOR ME, HIS FACE LOOKS WEIRD! I MEAN EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

Mei Xiao's camera was ready as she took photos of the cross dressing Yao.

Im Yong reminded himself about the scene when he heard Yao talking to Ivan on the phone hearing his confessions from the first time, before He came to their house. He told Li Xiao about that. Back to Feliks' P.O.V.

"And why did you reject that?"

"BECAUSE IT REALLY IS DISGUSTING! TWO GUYS TOGETHER, IT DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT! A MAN AND A WOMAN GO TOGETHER!"

Ugh! This guy makes me sick! Even with that "man and woman go together" garbage.

"Did you know that not all everyone is going to have babies? Most people prefer to love the person who they really love, even if it's the same-sex."

"AHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

After 45 minutes of giving him questions he had to answer, Li Xiao joined in.

"Oh really? Im Yong heard you talking to Ivan. What's up with that? Hmm?" So sneaky, he can be.

"But...but...That's..." He paused.

"That's "what?" " He begin to turn red. Luckily for his his hands being slim, he slowly slipped his hand from the tie. His hands were free from the tie.

"I...I..." His face went from devastated to an evil grin look. He swiftly dragging with the chair around trying to escape the scene. The four pursued him but couldn't find him where he was.

"You think I'm going to tell you. Well, TOO BAD!" They faced to see Yao standing on a tree branch. He jumped off the tree, turned his side where the chair is going to break. As soon as the chair hit the ground, the chair breaks as he was freed. He got up to his feet.

"Now it's your guys turn to get punished by me!" He walked towards them. He kicked Feliks out. Then punched Im Yong in the face while grabbing both Li Xiao's and Mei Xiao's hair tugging them inside the house.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

My sister and I were threwed to the ground along side with Im Yong. He stepped on us. Telling us, we are disrespectful and dishonored him. He told us to give us 300 push ups, wiping us with his bamboo sticks, ( Gosh, do they hurt!) giving us books to read, doing the chores, all that shit. The last punishment we had was doing some performance. While Mei Xiao had to do some flexibility, as the splits, (she doesn't do contortion.) we had to do the balance act. Man! It was, like, exhausting.

"Now, do we have a problem?" Our teacher asked.

"No, master."

"I can't hear you."

"NO, MASTER!"

"Good! And don't ever do that stuff again! Am I Clear!?" Old Woman never stops being a bitch.

We nodded. As he said our punishment are finished, we are freed. We each went to our rooms filled with pain, I went to lay down on my bed. I was still not impressed and not very happy that he wouldn't tell us. This is getting ridiculous. I went to rest when suddenly my phone vibrated. I answered, it was Emil.

_Emil_

_Tomorrow, meet me at Lunch. I got to tell you this important. It's about what Lukas said to me. _

Wow Emil, I never heard you being socialize to me. First, you wouldn't talk a bit before you came to our school. Even though I was the first to talk to you before you did. Now, you're, like, talking to me more often. I like that. As I told him I got to get some rest before morning, telling him goodnight, he texted me saying goodnight to you too. I feel so exhausted. My eyes went shut.


	16. Love for Puddings

_Emil's P.O.V_

During school time, after went through classes, it's lunch time. I took a seat and waited for Li Xiao. Five minutes passed by, he showed up.

"Okay. Since I'm, like, here, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Lukas told me to warn you beware around your surroundings."

"Why?"

"You're not safe from other monsters, not just me. Ever since I bit you, things are going to change. You might not see a single change right now but it'll get to you so be very careful. Promise me?" I gave him the pinky swear.

"I understand. I'll try to stay clear as much as possible." He wrapped his pinky around mines. After eating lunch together, we went our seperate ways. "I might wait for you after school." I nodded. "Okay, well see you soon!" I was glad I told him soon as possible. While walking my way into class, I felt my heart pumping. It hurts so bad. I thought I was thirsty but it wasn't the answer. It feels like I'm...in love with...Li Xiao. No! That's impossible! I can't fall for my friend! It's way too early now. I hope this feeling fades away...

_Lukas' P.O.V_

I grabbed the small animals from the storage from me and Emil's hunting. I grabbed two dead animals and put it in the table, making a recipe called Blood pudding. We had to eat this almost everyday unless if we get tired of eating it. Like my little brother, I, too, can eat human food but doesn't fill us up as much as blood. It's our only natural habits, consume blood. I cut the animal's head off and pressed the skin to push the blood into the mixing bowl. After the last drop hit into the bowl, I threw it out and add the flour into the bowl. I stirred up the two mixes together. Next, I put the oatmeal and black pepper, mixed all the four ingredients together. Last, the ground cinnamon. I mixed the ground cinnamon within the rest of the ingredients. It was ready to be baked. When I put the blood pudding in the oven, the phone rang. I picked it up to answer.

"Hallo?"

"Hey, Norge!" Oh God, it's the damn annoying Dane...

"H-hi.." I tried my best to not to get it into me. But it's hard.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a recipe for only me and my little brother. No one else, that includes you." I told him.

"Whaaaaaaaat!? Why?" I heard the Dane whining like a four year old child wanting a toy.

"You wouldn't like it. Although your people eat it, but you, not even a chance."

"Oh come onnnnnnn! Please!?" He begged me to invite him in and taste the recipe without letting me down.

"No, Mathias. End of discussion." I hung him up.

Mathias gave himself the shock look. "Oh well." he thought. He hung up the phone and went to the fridge getting out a bottle of beer plus getting out a beer glass and poured the beer into the glass before heading to the living room, putting the T.V. on. He watched some of the Danish comedy shows. He laughed his ass off when a guy was doing something stupid, which I'm not going to tell. Head on back to Emil's P.O.V

I tried to focus on my work, but I just couldn't stop thinking of Li Xiao. My heart seems to be telling me: "He's your mate." I blushed so hard that I'm about to explode. "Emil?" I jumped and looked up to see my teacher in a confused look. "Is there something wrong?" "No! No! It's just hot in here, that's all." I lied. "Why not get yourself some water then come back to finish your work?" I nodded. I got out of the classroom and hurried into the bathroom. While inside the bathroom, I've gone to the toilet first to release "it." Then got out and washed my hands and washed my face to keep myself cooled off. I looked myself to the mirror, thinking what am I going to do.

" I'm going to have a tough life if I keep going around with him..."

Then something popped up to my head.

"Hold it! I got myself an idea! I need to start to avoid him before my heart calms down. I don't like ignoring my friend but it's the best until it dies down."

I came back to the classroom and focused on my work. Time passed and it was almost the end of school, when the bell rang, I ran out as fast as I could to get out of here till my friend gets there before me. As I got outside, he was already there! I ran passed through him without saying bye. I've gone farther and farther by in time he lost me. Phew! I walked all the way home when my phone vibrates. I picked up to look, it was Li Xiao's message asking where am I. I texted him back, apologizing that I couldn't walk home with him today, Lukas need me right now how about some other time. I waited back with a response from him, saying he understands. I got home with a scent of animal blood. It was Lukas, just got out a baked blood pudding, ready to be eaten.

"Welcome back, little brother."

I was starving, wanted to eat that blood pudding. He set out the two plates, and forks placing on the table. I put my backpack down and took a seat. He sliced the blood pudding and served into my plate. I begin munching down that pudding. That hits the spot. I felt disturbed and looked to face Lukas. He was staring at me while I was eating it.

"What?"

"You look so adorable when you were taking down the pudding. It reminds me when you're a young child."

Oh for Thor's sake! He's going to tell that overrated story of our adventures back when I was with him as a young child.


	17. Hanging out with the Dane

One hour later...

_Emil's P.O.V_

Ughhhhh! I just can't handle that Lukas won't shut up about the stories about what we used to do back then. I just wanted to kill myself! No matter how many times he kept repeating that over and over and over! This is so embarrassing! I got to make a excuse to get away from that misery.

"Ah! I almost forgot! I got assignments to work on! Need to get busy."

"Okay." He snatched the plate from me and his to put in the sink.

I grabbed my backpack and walked towards upstairs to my room. I changed into nice, smooth clothing as I took my seat and bring out my homework. I carefully go through each direction before starting my work. This is going to be for a while.

_Mathias' P.O.V_

Ugh... What happened? Oh. I passed out from being drunk for at least... Hmm...Holy Shit! Almost ten hours! I got myself up and called my Dutch friend to come hang out with me at a bakery shop.

"...Hello?"

"Hey, Tin Tin!"

"It's "Tim", you ass!"

"Oops! Sorry!" I gave myself a sweat.

"What do you want?"

" Please hang out with me!"

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"But I'm lonely! I want some company!" ("My god, does he act like a child. What have I got to lose? If I kept rejecting his request, he won't leave me alone. (Sigh) I guess I have no choice then...")

The Dane was about to cry when he heard his Dutch friend was about to say something.

"Uhhh..." He listened to his answer.

"...do you want to hang out? I'm available..." From sad to an excited look on his face, he was about to explode.

"AWESOME! What time should we meet at? I've already planned the location of we should meet at the bakery!"

"How about tomorrow at 8:12am?"

"Why tomorrow?" The dumb-blonde didn't use his brain.

"Are you an idiot? How much have you drink? Bakeries don't open late. That's why."

The Dane made an "oops" face "again."

"Well then, great! I'll see you in the morning!" He hung up. He was so happy finally, having someone to hang out with. He went to his room, cleaned his mouth, and to bed snuggling. He couldn't wait to hang out with his best buddy.

Meanwhile, Alfred was at his favorite fast food restaurant, ordering ten burgers. After his burgers ready, he took the tray and grabbed a seat. Preparing to chow down, he was disturbed by the vibration of his phone. He checked to see who was. Someone was calling him with an unknown number, yet he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" All he heard was silence for 10 seconds then followed by heavy breathing. His eyes made a confused look. It's just like exactly in thriller/horror movies. Not receiving a single word, he hung up and put it on the side of the table. Munching on the first burger, his phone vibrates again. Answering for the second time, it was a text message he received. A very chilling message.

_Unknown _

_Look behind you at your right on the window._

He was intimidated of what he read. Now he merely lost his appetite, he doesn't want to look who's behind to the right. Trying to ignore the message, he received another text from the unknown person.

_Unknown_

_If you don't do as I say, you'll be cursed and your dreams will turn to nightmares, every night when you go to bed._

He swallowed. Frightened, all cover with sweat. He slowly turn around to the right who was at the window. As he did, he saw a horrifying discovery. An Arthur with his scary face, staring at him. He was stalking him, wondering when is he ever going to force Alfred to try his "tasty" cooking. He grabbed out his picnic basket showing it to the American.

"Alfred, they're waiting to be eatened by you..."

"Dude...I think I'm going to be sick..." His face turned purple as if he was ready to go to the toilet."


	18. The Bakery

**I'm sorry about not making new chapters lately. I was running out of ideas so I had to take a break and giving myself more ideas to keep this story going and alive. This is a very short one. Featuring Denmark and Netherlands.**

_Emil's P.O.V_

Ah! That'll take care of that! I finished all of my homework then I continued reading my book. After a few hours, Lukas came in. "It's time for bed." How annoying can this be? I'm not a child anymore! I turned upside down, shutting my eyes.

_Mathias' P.O.V_

I woke up and checked the time. Oh shit! I'm going to be late again! My friend isn't going to happy about it. I rushed out the door and met Tim at the Bakery with a sweat at my forehead. He was crossing his arms while his foot making stomps, with an ugly look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been!? You're five minutes late! Lucky, I haven't left you in the dust!"

I made a happy mix guilty look on my face for overslept and keep him wait long.

"I-I'm sorry! I got to the wrong track!"

"Yeah...Like I would believe that.."

We entered inside the bakery and took our orders. I had the Danish brown rolls with jam. While Tim had a slice of Vlaai. Grabbing our breakfast, we took our seats, taking bites of our food.

"So how are you doing with selling the fishes?" I stuffed the first roll into my mouth.

"Good. (Ew...stuffing the roll into his mouth...How Disgusting!")"

_Tim's P.O.V_

I slowly take a bite of the Vlaai without trying to look at the Dane gobbling his food down.

"Mmmmmpfmmm...Ah! That hits the spot!" He shoved the food with his one finger. God! No wonder nobody likes hanging out with the Dane. But the one thing about him I couldn't understand was the smiling. Why does he keep smiling everyday? This is bugging the shit out of me!

"Hey, Mathias." He stopped chewing, facing at me with cheeks puffed with food inside his mouth, giving a "huh?" look.

"How do you learn how to smile non-stop? I just never get it why some people chose to be happy."

The Dane glupped his food with his eyes closed before he gave himself a smile again and explains.

"To smile, you have to release all the stress from your body, take a break from work, don't overdo it! Besides, smiling makes you look young and healthy. Not only that, it makes you live longer. The more you keep working without giving yourself a break, the more you'll be less happy and you'll become an elderly person quickly." I spit out my coffee, receiving a cough.

"Tim, are you alright?" I formed a knuckle, covering my cough. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Silence came...

"You got to help me!" I grabbed his coat." I don't want to add wrinkles to my face, PLEASE!? I'm begging you! I'll give you as much beer as you want! PLEASE!" I snapped.

Mathias thought to himself so much beer he can have. Free beer. It'll make his dreams come true.

"I get as much beer as I want, huh?" I stared at him, nodding rapidly.

"My answer is..."

**To those that don't know Vlaai is. It's a pie or tart Dutch people eat. **


	19. Confession to the Cantonese

_Mathias' P.O.V_

"Deal!"

We shook hands in agreement. We left out the bakery and I brought him to the hills to look at the sunrise. "What do you see and feel about it? Is the sun making you happy?" Tim shooked his head. I thought to myself any other ideas to get him smile. My bulb lit up. I took him to the carnival and gone through the rides but he still didn't smile. _Damn,_ he is the tough one to get. This is going to be a long day...

_Emil's P.O.V_

"Time to get up."

I hissed when Lukas opened the curtains as the sun shined in front of my face, making me cover it.

"Don't make a fuss at me. Start moving." He got out of my room and went downstairs to make breakfast. I slowly got off the wall above me and levitated, turning to land on the floor. Yawning, I changed into my uniform, putting my glasses on, made on my way to downstairs to eat breakfast. Taking a seat, waiting for my breakfast to be served, I read my book. Lukas served my breakfast. When I was about to eat, I was disturbed once again. I looked up to see his concern face.

"What?"

"You're gaining weight. Haven't you workout at all in gym?"

"I don't like excercise." I munched down my food.

"I'm not happy with you. You skipped gym, didn't you? You need to lose that weight, little brother or you won't get any black licorice." I became surprised. No! Not my black licorice! Anything but that! I really hate gym but I guess I have no choice if I want to get black licorice. I finished my plate and head off to school. My phone vibrated as I picked up to answer.

_Li Xiao_

_Hey, Emil!~ How are you? _

I texted him back.

_Emil_

_Not great._

_Li Xiao_

_Why? _

_Emil _

_It's none of your business!_

_Li Xiao_

_Awww Come on, Babe!~ You can tell me anything. I won't tell!~_

I blushed. The way he called me babe. That is so embarrassing! I'm still trying to ignore him if he's around with me, but not from texting. I just hope he isn't in the same gym class in the last period as I am.

Li Xiao didn't received answers from Emil in his phone. As if, like, he was starting to ignoring him which he hope he isn't. But at least, he has him in one class. During writing class, He waited for his friend to sit by him. When Emil entered, instead of sitting next to the Cantonese teen, he sat with someone else on the front seat. He wondered what's up with him. So during the whole day, he was on his last class, going to do the mile along side with his new friend, Gilbert. When all of a sudden, Emil was in the same gym class as he and Gilbert. He asked the Prussian if he could bring his another friend to join them. He wasn't to sure about it at first, but he accepted it. He showed up to the Icelandic. "Hey." Emil looked and was shocked to see he and Li Xiao were in the same class. The Cantonese wanted him to run with him and the Prussian. Emil refused and wanted to rather run by himself. But he didn't want to hear about being alone and grabbed the Icelander to his tiny group. Just the three of them. The mile was about to start. The gym teacher aimed at her time. Ready...GO!

_Gilbert's P.O.V_

We started sprinting, hoping we could beat our best time. The rest of the class are so damn lazy to run. They're going to get a very bad grade in their report card. I focused to my track, when all of a sudden, a girl passed us! It turned out it was my girlfriend.

" Hey, Gilbert! I bet you can't beat your girlfriend's best time record!" She mocked me. Although, we have our sweet moments but now this, I'm getting pissed off by her insults.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" I sprinted faster to catch up with her.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

"Come on, Emil. We got to catch up to them." I sprinted to pursue them. While Emil, behind me, was trying to catch up with me. I heard him breathing as if he was getting tired. "Breathe through your nose and release it through the mouth." He tried doing it as what I told him. He began to slow down to catch his breath. "We'll talk about this after we're done." As I continued sprinting towards the two, I told Gilbert to ignore her and focus, it'll be a waste of breath if he keeps arguing with her. He followed my command and continued where he was doing. In our last lap, we're in still the same length as Elizabeta was. All three of us performed our last energy, the Cheetah sprint. We tried to go as faster as much as we could to pass her and beat her time but she is really tough to beat. We were almost there to finish the last lap, I tried to think of some tricks but nothing came up. We finished the lap, tied together, looking at our time we got: 4:33 while Emil was way behind he kept doing his jogging. Catching our breaths, Elizabeta huffed in standing position while Gilbert collapsed, all pooped out. Emil ended up getting 9:02.

"You need to workout more often so you could catch up to us. What food have you been eating, lately?"

Emil breathed heavily to catch his breath.

"Toast with butter, black licorice, and desserts."

"That's not good. You need to eat more fruits and vegetables so you can increase your speed."

"I do eat vegetables, but I don't like them a lot but fruit is fine." I sighed. I think I'm, like, going to force him to eat vegetables and fruits.

After the mile is done, our gym teacher gave us the rest of the time doing a choice of sports. I taught Gilbert how to do Kung Fu. And I was very impressed when Emil walked to me and told me if I could teach him how to do what Gilbert was doing, also. I accepted as I begin to teach him.

"Lesson number one..."

Through the whole day in gym, it was time to hit back to our lockers to change back into our uniforms as the bell rings. I waved to Gilbert as I received a wave back from him while Emil and I walked home.

"I had a great time with you, today." Emil said.

"I'm glad that you, like, enjoying hanging out with me and my friends." I answered back.

While walking home together, Emil's heart pumped once again. His face turned red as he looked to the other way to prevent from being seen by Li Xiao. The Cantonese reminded him why was he ignoring his best friend. He wanted to know.

I faced towards Emil, he wasn't looking at me. I turned to look, I saw his face all red.

"Is something the matter? You're awfully red. Seems like it needs to be explained."

"N-No! It's nothing really!"

"Emil, I could tell when something is wrong. Just tell me what it is."

He faced me to tell me something.

"I-I think you're going to be disgusted and not want to be with me anymore if I told you this."

"No, I won't. Try me."

I saw his eyes was about to release tears.

"I-I...l-love you." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Y-You heard me! I love you!"

My eyes grew wide after what he just said.


	20. Consequences has begun!

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe this. Emil loves me? Phew! Is it the weather or am I getting turned on by him? I kept staring into his face, taking off his glasses, seeing tears running down to his cheeks. My hands reached to his cheek, wiping them off. "I had a confession to make, too." Emil made a "wondering what he is going to say about that" look.

"I love you, too." Emil blushed so hard that he was red as a tomato.

"R-Really?"

"I am 100% positive. Why would I lie to you? You're, like, the cutest guy I ever seen."

"Oh, stop! You're making me go horny for you!" I gave him the dirty smirk. We both became awkward to one another and turned our ways from stop staring at each other.

"S-So, can I ask you?" Emil asked

"Go ahead." I told him

"C-Can I...have...a..kiss?" I became steamed up with smoke. I never kissed anyone before. I calmed myself down.

"Go for it." I answered. Emil slowly walked towards me, getting real close to my face. I was getting excited for my first kiss. He pressed his lips against mines, gently at first. He pecked my lips a couple of times before things got wild that I couldn't control myself. He sticked his tongue out, arousing around my lips, waiting for entrance. I never knew he was such a good kisser. I accepted. His tongue stroked against mines as I swirled mines around his, battling for dominance. I heard him moaning, enjoying this. I think my boner has gone way excited as he sucked my tongue, also making me moan. After he stopped, I've done the same him to him. While I sucked his, he moans so loudly that I kept doing it till we breathed to get air as we parted ourselves, with our saliva formed a string connection. Then all of a sudden, we heard a perverted laugh that sounded like a stereotype french guy would. We faced to where is it coming from the bush. I dragged someone out of the bush. A person with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and has a beard under his chin.

"HONHONHONHONHONHON! You two are so adorable, can I take a photo of you, guys?" We gave him the nasty, no good, angry look. I tossed him up in the air and used my Kung Fu kick, throwing the French guy high, flying off somewhere else.

"Dirty pervert, doesn't he ever keeps things to himself?" I wondered.

We continued back where we were. "I guess we're boyfriends, now?"

"Y-Yes, we are."

It was getting dark out as we went back into walking home when suddenly we heard a creepy noise, coming out of the woods.

_Emil's P.O.V_

I knew where the creature was coming from. I defensed my boyfriend from getting harmed. The consequences has just begun. I formed into my vampire form, hissing. "Watch out, Li Xiao!" When the creature came out, it was a tailed fox, trying to assassin Li Xiao. I pushed the fox, away from him.

"Li Xiao, get out of here!"

"No! I want to fight with you!" He argued.

"You have no match against monsters! Go! Before it'll catch you!"

The fox clawed and tried to stomp Emil but missed. Emil focused on the fox, trying to find a way how to kill it. The beast wouldn't wait as it moves to attack the Icelandic vampire once again but was kicked from the strong legs from his Cantonese boyfriend.

"What are you doing!?" I screamed.

"You can't stop a fighting Asian person from fighting a monster." He put his frowned face to a straight face. "Come, we got to abolish that creature." I stood up and stand by his side. We were ready to fight as a team. The fox got up to all fours and starting to charge at us. It leaped to the air, ready to strike while we are in defense status. But then things were gone more crazy. We heard a roar that sound like a big wild feline. We tried to figure out where is it coming from. "Look!" I yelled. When He turned to his side to where the fox is at, a huge panther came out and striked at the fox. Landed on the ground, It got up to it's feet and starts attacking the panther. The two animals attacked each other. Snorting, growling, and roaring. The fox bit the panther's paw, making the black feline roared in pain as it used it's other paw to slap the fox. The tailed beast was trapped from the dead end of the cliff. As we watched the final battle, the panther charged at the fox sliding off from the cliff, leaving us shocked and wondering where are they.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

"We got to find them!" I raced down the hill where they're possibly located at, with Emil behind me. As we got our way down, we begin searching for the two beasts. After 18 minutes of search, I found the shocking truth...

**Tune in the next chapter of who were the two beasts!**


	21. The Real Answer

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I see a face similar to what I saw...

"Kiku?" He was laying on the ground, naked, knocked out. A bunch of wounds were over his face, some in the back, and legs.

He was the fox? Why was he attacking us? This is getting twisted.

My Icelandic boyfriend called out to me that he had found the "panther." I followed to his voice. As I stopped to see who was the panther, that creature was too, also a man. Muscular muscles, and dark brown hair with a curl above. He controlled his monster side, why not Kiku's? I turned back to the collapsed Kiku to try to awake him. I grabbed his shoulders, start shaking to get him to open his eyes.

"Kiku! Wake up! Breath! You can't die! Please!" He wasn't answering. "Here, this will give him the alarm clock." Emil handed me over a leftover bottle of water from his lunch break. I snatched the bottle from his hand and spilled the whole water into Kiku's face. "AH!" It worked!

The Japanese man coughed and breathed heavily before he looked up to see the two teens. His eyes became wide, couldn't believe it was Li Xiao. "L-Li Xiao? Is that really you?" "Well yeah, who am I mistaken for someone else?" Kiku got on to his feet, shakingly, with all pain wounds from his battle. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home?" He asked. "We were but then heard noises coming from the forest and you appeared, attacking the both of us." Li Xiao called. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I-" They stopped to here a grunt from the "panther man." Kiku ran over to him, checking if he was alright. "A-A-Are you alright?" The muscular man opened his olive green eyes and slowly picked himself up with both of his hands, forming a sitting position. He couldn't focus in view until the blur faded. "Kiku...I'm okay." Kiku sighed, glad he was alive. He slowly looked at the Cantonese teen, caughting his attention.

"Is he the guy you're talking about?" The handsome man asked Kiku.

"Ah, yes. Let's introduce ourselves but you tell him who you are." He told Li Xiao.

"I'm Li Xiao and the guy beside me is my "merely became my boyfriend", Emil." The Icelandic had mix feelings between annoyance and blushed-embarrassing, waving awkwardly to the two naked men. "Your turn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emil. I'm Kiku and that's Heracles. The Greek man waved_._

"Hey." Is all what he said.

"I am, like, so glad to see you again. Li Xiao said before he remind himself. ("Maybe this is it! I could finally get the real answers of what really happened to him!") "Hey Kiku, I got a question to ask."

"Yes, what is the problem?" The Japanese man asked.

"Why did Yao kicked you out of the house?" Kiku was shocked to hear what he said. ("I-I guess I have to tell the ugly truth of what really happened to me. After all, he's growing up.") They were disturbed by Emil.

"And do you know that both of you are naked?" Kiku grewed his eyes wide, slowly looked "down" there, before he react, almost forgot that he either took off his clothes or the clothes teared up during shapeshifting. Very Blushing and Embarrassed, he covered himself. While Heracles didn't make a single face, finding nothing wrong with it and totally finds it normal. He's Greek after all.

"A-Ah, we have to be back home before talking about this." As Heracles got up to his feet, heading to their house followed by Kiku, telling the teenagers to follow them.

Back to their house, the two naked men headed to the dressing room to change leaving Li Xiao and Emil surround by Heracles' cats and a dog that belongs to Kiku, keeping the two teens company before back in the room sitting down. Li Xiao finally gets to hear the answers.

"Yao kicked me out of the house is because I had a deep realationship with Heracles. He wasn't too comfortable about neither of any our family asian members, including you which you already have, dating a non-asian. After I had confessed that I was in love with him, he got offended. Getting beatened, and kicked non stop, that's when I had enough. I told him if that's the way he wanted us to love another asian, then I won't visit him anymore. Can't change who I am. Not just because I was dating a non asian, but I was gay. He got so devastated that He didn't want to here me anymore and kicked me out this is where I got bumped into you after just came back from your first day of school. He said those final words "You're a disgrace, you dishonored me, I don't want to see you again!" With those strong words striking into my heart, I left and never came back since. Now I lived with Heracles for almost two weeks now. I feel safe around him." When Li Xiao heard those words, he never felt so angry and disappointed to what Teacher had done to him.

"Wait, this is why Ivan came to our house a couple of days ago because he told me and my siblings he had feelings for Yao but that grouchy old son of a bitch rejected him, hurting his feelings. He didn't want to admit it. Right before that happened, Im Yong caught him talking to Ivan on the phone that he heard his confessions before that happened." Li Xiao gave the events to Kiku.

"That's what I heard, too." The Greek man said. The three looked in surprised. Usually he keeps things to himself but when it comes to family issues about relationships, he would talk about it. "I would eavesdropped to Ivan what he was trying to say about Yao during public sometimes, he would practice almost everyday trying to win his heart by confessing the right words for him in order to get to like him." He add part of the information.

"Seriously, why does he act like that? Sure back then, Being Gay was rarely brought enough attention to many people but they haven't got used to it, thank Thor that not all were like that. Most countries did got some attention to that. Like Greece, for example, they had that for decades." Emil said.

"True. There were a lot of them back in the ancients when I was a young child." Heracles said.

"I heard a bit of homosexuality during the time Vikings were alive. Was it true?" Li Xiao asked.

"Yes. There were a bit some I encountered too when I was a child." Emil answered.

"Hey Kiku, do samurais did have sex with each other during your times, back when you were new being a warrior?" Heracles asked. The two teens faced also at him.

"Y-Yes, it was really true. And when I first saw it, I would get myself heartbeats." The embarrassed Kiku answered.

"W-What about you, Li Xiao? Any histories of homosexuality in your hometown?" They waited for the Cantonese teen's answer.

"I actually don't know if there were any records of those in Hong Kong."


	22. Insanity for Blood

"It's not just that I don't want to look at it, it's because I never had the time due to huge stacks of paperwork, non-stop."

The three wasn't too impressed of not only he never takes a look at it, but pretty pissed at his government for not showing the history facts to him. "You need to tell your own government about this." Li Xiao gave in return Emil the confused face. "Why?" He asked. "So you would know if you're allowed to be gay around there." He gave the bloodsucker a dirty smirk on his face. "Are you saying that is because you find me hot and very sexy, you want to jump and hop onto my dick?" The shade of red spread all over in the Icelandic's face. "N-N-No! That's not what meant! What makes you think of that!? Bullshit!" Li Xiao kept harassing the shit out of his boyfriend. Offended by his words, wanting to punch Li Xiao through the shoulder, he was disturbed when his heart beats, following by wanting to drink from someone. His glasses slipped out from all twist and turns suffering from the pain, founding out his eyes already from violet to red. Two pairs of canines shaped into a pair of fangs. As all the cats including the dog, knew what they saw, they all ran out of the house. Heracles and Kiku snatched the Cantonese teen before Emil does and hit the run upstairs to their bedroom, locking the door. Everything went silent before they heard his footsteps.

They gave him some very dangerous advice and tips of what to do and don't do while having a monster around. "Never hang around with a monster when it's in his/her "danger" mode including halves like your boyfriend. They go wild when viewing their victims. Could assassinate a human easily. And it's not easy and no fun and games..."

...BANG! Emil smashed the door, leaving a crack. "Come out of there and FEED ME!"

"Ooh! I never heard him that snappy since the carnival." The two faced to Li Xiao. "Carnival?" Heracles asked. Kiku put his hands both to the teen's shoulders. "You gave some, didn't you?" Kiku knows.

"I was curious of why he wouldn't take off those glasses. It kept bugging me so much before I discovered the answer, now I knew what he was." The Japanese man sighed. "You were exactly like Heracles, when he figured out one of my tails were showned out through my clothing. He already found out what I was." Heracles couldn't help but falling asleep in the middle of the danger zone. The two Asians payed attention to the Greek man, passing out, trying to get him to stay awake. "I'll wake him up. You do something." While Kiku is trying to wake the big man, Li Xiao makes the idea of making Emil insane in his sarcasm words. "Oh my gosh, my skin got, like, pierced by a piece of glass causing me bleeding." Emil heard those words, putting both hands to his silvery-white hair, make a huge mess. Going wildly insane, he bangs the door again, violently, couldn't wait longer enough to get a bite. "EITHER ONE OF YOU NEED TO COME OUT, OR MAYBE I COULD DRAIN YOU ALL!" He hissed. "Doesn't that give you death if you did too much?" The young Cantonese teen wondered. "THAT'S A MYTH!" yelled Emil. Li Xiao faced to Kiku, telling his favorite moment of what he and Emil did, hours ago. "Well, he gave me a very sexy moment surprise after we confessed our feelings to each other. It was hot. We did tongue kissing including that technique of my first time favorite, tongue sucking-" The Greek man was awake from what he heard. "Thanks a lot, Li Xiao. Now I have to give him, tonight after this." Kiku sighed, blushing. Heracles told him some "tips" of how to do those to his partner. They were bumped against the door, Emil reacting. "I HEARD THAT! DON'T GIVE HIM THAT INFORMATION! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AFTER I DRAIN HIM. ESCAPE IS HOPELESS! I COULD SMELL ALL OF YOUR CRIMSON, PUMPING THROUGH YOUR VEINS! THERE IS NO SANCTUARY TO CONCEAL! I WILL FIND YOU!" The three gulped their lumps from their throat. "I-I think you should think of something else to find another idea rather than harassing your friend." The Japanese man made a point.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I tried to figure how to prevent us from getting killed. My head popped as I remember what Emil said.

"If I ever lose control, use this. I received a container of blood pudding. "This will make me satisfy. So carry this around at all cost." I sneaked into my pocket, taking out the container of blood pudding. "Guys, this is going to sound a bit weird but I have a idea." Kiku and Heracles payed attention of what I was going to say. "Okay, Emil. We're coming out." We heard Emil hissing, excitedly, ready to feast on us. As we flew the door open wide, I hand out the container in front of him, opened the lid, "moving the scent" through his nose. He sniffed at what it is. He finds that accepting. Snatching the container off of my hands. We watched as he was digging in. After he finished, he turned back in front of our faces. A different expression came back to his normal self. His eyes changed back but turned to blue. His fangs shaped back to normal teeth.

"Are you okay?" Kiku asked. "...Ahhhhh...never been better than this." We sighed in relief. My phone vibrated. Upon answering, the text was from my sister. Knowing I was late, I excused Kiku, and Heracles for being late. "Can we meet you guys again if I get bored now and then?" I asked Kiku. "Just as long as you don't tell anyone." I made a "zip my mouth shut" promise to him. I ran out of their house and face back to my home. I got back and I was in deep, deep, trouble...


	23. Rumors Dead and Alive

"Li, Where have you been!? We were waiting for you to come back! Teacher has news to tell us." He ran to the room to hear the news. His teacher gave the disappointed look on his face. " Where have you been!? Do you know what time it is!?" Li Xiao gave the sassy respond. "Yeah, yeah. What's the news?" The Chinese man sighed before beginning the news. "There were attacks around town about fourty-two people missing, and two hundred-two dead." He and his siblings, shocked to hear this. Mei Xiao was shaking, frightened she didn't want neither want to be kidnapped or dead. Im Yong ran around in circles, screaming he was too looking good to die. Li Xiao didn't make a single reaction as he knew already from what Emil said before this. "So for this advice, if you're planning to go somewhere in weekends, each one of you need to call me if you made it there safe. I'm counting on you, students." They nod in understood. The three went upstairs, in their seperate ways in each room. Mei laid on her bed, reaching her phone, texting Lien the awareness.

_Mei Xiao_

_Lien! This is important! There has been reports around town that people have gone missing while lots of them are found dead. Be careful if you're planning to go out. Please! This is for your own good!_

_Lien_

_Okay. I'm staying clear._

Mei sighed, glad to hear her friend understands the message.

Im Yong digs into his closet, finding his weapons to defend himself from whoever murdered and kidnapped those people. Founding it, he changed into loose clothing and hid already under the blanket grabbing his weapons for protection. Li Xiao went to write his diary about the consequences in his timeline. Meanwhile, Toris and Elizabeta were hanging out, when both of their phone vibrated. Answering they got the text both from Gilbert. The looks on their faces of what they're reading, they rushed back home. Alfred was outside, enjoying his time when he received his text from the bushy-brows.

_Arthur _

_Get back inside, immediately! There were reports of people killed and kidnapped around town!_ This_ isn't a joke!_ "Ahh, Dude! This is freaky!" He ran back inside to the house. Heracles was in his panther form, hunting, catching a hare, along side with his cats. The hopping creature jumped into the small hole, when a noise was released from the hare. Heracles wondered what was that as it turns out, it was one of his cats caught the hare. He heard a meow from the other cats as he turned to face them. He yowled in a questionfied way. One cat "answered" his question. His commerade "told" him the truth of what was happening. He roared for alertness, causing all his little soldiers to follow his command to retreat back to the "cave" with a dinner. Tim just got groceries from the store, heading on his way home. He heard his phone ringing. Upon answering it, he wondered who was the person calling him. "Hello?" All of a sudden. "TIN TIN! I GOT BA-" He was disturbed from the Dutch. "Oh for god's sake, how many times do I have to repeat this... IT'S TIM! NOT TIN TIN! T.I.M! HOW RETARDED CAN YOU GET!?" With anger words from him, the Dane apologized. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Tim! But you need to listen to this, there was reports today about fourty-two people missing and two hundred-two dead around town we're living in. Get back to your sanctuary as soon as possible! You need to hurry before something bad happens to you!" From hearing Mathias' words, he understood and swiftly ran back to his home.

Lukas and Emil went outside to hear where the voices are coming from. Both, taking into vampire form, they ran closely to hear the noises. Caught on what they saw, it was five monsters, talking about how to take over the town, their hometown. The two Nordic half vampires got a plan on how to stop them, by getting good monsters, like themselves to join the battle. Luckily, the enemies weren't planned to do it tonight, but tomorrow night. "We need to alert the others and join us to fight. Lukas made the point. Emil agreed so as they take form into bats, heading home. Flying, Lukas had a word to say to his brother. He sent sound waves to Emil's long sensitive ears. "Even if your friend isn't one, he still has to. Got that?" His eyes became wide thinking it wasn't a good idea. He didn't want his boyfriend killed in the battlefield. He sent the sound waves back to Lukas. "Okay. Understood." They went their seperate ways.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I was about to head to sleep when I heard a tap from outside. Looking to my side, there was a white bat. Getting off the bed, I walked towards closely to the small creature. Amazingly, it was making adorable pitch noises as if it was communicating to me. Opening the windows, I noticed something similar about this bat. It has the same color fur that reminded me of someone. Hold on a second! "Emil, is that you?" I asked to the little winged creature. I backed off as the bat takes form back to human. Silver-white hair on his head. I was right! "You heard the rumors of what happened, right?" I nodded. "Then we got bad news, Lukas and I saw other monsters outside the forest, planning to attack the town, tomorrow night." My eyes grew wide from hearing this. "Shit." This is where I got into the beginning in history. "And you have to join us in the battlefield."


	24. Future Vision

"Why?" Li Xiao asked. Emil gives the explaining. "Lukas told me that. Even though, you aren't a monster like us, you took down Kiku in his tailed fox form with a hard kick of yours. You should be fine. You might get deep wounds and such but Lukas will take care of that. He has magic within him." He wasn't sure what to say about what his boyfriend had just said. "Uhhh..." A surprise came when he was touched by the lips. Emil had put his lips against his, smooching. His golden eyes narrowed, enjoying the fun part. They stopped when Li Xiao has a few words for his boyfriend. "Okay, then Yes! I'll, like, join you in the battle." He smiled as the Icelandic was about to take his leave. " Would you like to stay for a while before going back?" Emil turns around to his Cantonese boyfriend, shaking his head. "No. I have to be back home before it's getting late and it's almost dinner time for me." Li Xiao was confused. "What do you mean by "dinner"?" Annoyance from his dumb question for not figuring out as what he's supposed to already know, Emil went red. "How could you not know what I meant by "dinner"!? You know what I am!" Rage from his lover, Li Xiao now knows what he meant by that. "Ohhhh...I almost, like, forgot! Sorry!" He apologized.

"Well, goodnight, baby." Emil, still red in his face, speaks back before taking off. "Y-Yeah, goodnight to you too." Shapeshifting back into a bat, he took off. Li Xiao closed the windows and went straight to bed, falling asleep.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

_Where am I? This isn't what my dream wasn't excepted to be. I looked around me were trees, dead ones. When I looked up, above me was the moon. Although, it was beautiful, I raced to the north, finding my way out of the dead forest. I couldn't see any exits in front of me. Turning left, I ran, like, as further as possible, hoping I can get the hell out of here. I still couldn't find an exit. How will I get out of this environment? Facing to the south, I ran over into someone as I tripped to the ground. Turning my side to see, released my huge fears, it was my sister! She's covered in blood, with her eyes opened. I grabbed her, checking her pulse, it wasn't pumping...No...NO! She can't be dead! I shooked her, telling her to breathe. "Mei! MEI! Breathe!" I heard a similar tone of someone whimpering in pain as I followed the voice. Upon reaching, it gotten worse, my brother was also covered in blood, crawling on the floor, calling someone before he collapsed. I rushed towards him, calling his name. "Im Yong, IM YONG!" He faced towards me. "Li...you need to get out of here...quick..." I refused to listen. "No! I won't leave you! Neither our sister! Tell me who did this to the both of you!?" He coughed so much blood, that I released in tears. "It...was..." He...was...dead. I yelled his name a couple of times, there wasn't a single reaction from him. I hugged him, releasing more tears. After mourning, I heard an animal growl, coming through the dead trees and the mist as there was two glowing eyes, facing towards me. I dropped Im Yong's dead corpse, running for my life through the dead forest. Passing through tree to tree, I heard the animal's cry. Three minutes passes by, I stopped to catch my breath quietly without giving the enemy attention. Turning to the other side, I jumped to see the glowing eyes, striking me showing sharp teeth, ready to bite me. _

"AH!" I woke up in the middle of the night with sweat all over through my body as I hear footsteps approaching to my door. Upon opening the door, it was my teacher and siblings.

"Li, are you alright?" Mei confronted me. "Dude, you're all sweating. What happened?" Im Yong questioned me.

"I was, like, in some kind of dead forest as I tried to get out, exploring to find an exit, I saw you two, dead. You were attacked both from the same animal and it started charging at me." Both my sister and brother were frightened from what I told them. "Well, at least it's just a dream." My teacher said.

"I wouldn't count on that. Dreams can be also meanings of the future of what would actually happen. You'll never know if it'll be real or not." Mei explained.

"She made a point. My dream I had actually came true before." Im Yong told the teacher. "Maybe his dream will might happen if he doesn't be careful which he is." I wide my eyes, figured out something was familiar with this animal. My head popped up the flashback when I was walking through the forest which was green, and the creature came out. Figuring by it's shadow, it turned out it was the same animal I saw before. And the scene where my siblings were killed, was the future soon that they'll be killed if they joined him in the battlefield with Emil and his brother, Lukas. I am not going to let them be in danger. I will protect them no matter what.

"Anywho, time to head back to bed." You three got a big day tomorrow." I went back to sleep as I told my siblings, goodnight. I feel uncomfortable. It doesn't feel right. I need to tell Emil about this in the morning. A few hours passed by, during in school I showed up to him, wanting to confess about what happened.

"You had a dream about your siblings getting killed from an animal and it started to attack you. This is bad news..." I knew I was right. "Come with me to see my brother, he knows the answers of the meanings of dreams." I nodded as I went continuing going through classes.


	25. Lukas and Emil's Story plus Battlefield

After school, Li Xiao went with Emil to meet his brother. Reaching inside the house, Emil walked around, looking for Lukas. "Lukas? Where are you? I brought Li Xiao over!" Waiting, Li Xiao took a seat. Relaxing, he sense a presence around the living room. Slowly, he became alert as he quickly stares up at the ceiling. Going face to face, he encountered Lukas, on all fours, giving the Cantonese teen a death glare plus the hissing. Emil returned to see his lover, wondering what was he staring at. Staring up, he found his brother. "Lukas, what are you doing up there?" The Norwegian didn't answer, just kept giving Li Xiao the death glares. "What is up with him?" His lover asked. Emil felt his brother's mood statement. He felt danger as Lukas strikes at Li Xiao trying to get a taste of his blood. Li Xiao swifted out of the way before he could catch him. "Emil! Remember what I did to you when you lose control." At first, the Icelandic didn't remember but then his brain has been cleared, memorizing what happened. He ran into the fridge to find the blood pudding. Li Xiao grabbed both the Norwegian's wrists as he was taken down to the ground. Emil came back with the pudding in his hands. Putting the food in front of his brother's face, the scent got Lukas' attention. Lukas paid attention to the pudding. The known of wanting it, Li Xiao released his wrists and he snatched the food off of Emil's hands. Chowed down, the two watched as he became satisfied. His eyes turned back from red to light blue, and fangs formed back to regular teeth.

"Are you okay, Lukas?" The Norwegian looked up to see Li Xiao. "So this is the Asian guy you're talking about?" Questioning to his little brother, Emil nodded. "We need to talk. I had this nightmare when I was in a dead forest, and I saw my two siblings' dead, following last, I was chased by some kind of animal as it strikes at me." Lukas' eyes became wide, knowing this isn't a good sign. "That dream means you'll be cursed for good if you don't watch out where you're moving. You could end up like us." Li Xiao knew this isn't going to be good."How did you two became vampires?" The wondering Li asked.

"It's a long story, so I'll cut to the part how we became like them."

*Flashback*

"During the Viking Sagas, while I was a young teenage warrior, my leader called me to be prepared for battle, leaving Emil alone. I've always never want to leave him of how he always cries, running up to me telling me to don't go but I had no choice. In order to keep him calm, I gave him my necklace to keep him strong enough to not be sad when I'm gone. I left, going to battle at another country, leaving him. Time passes by quickly, no matter how much I think about my little brother, I've kept hoping the war would end soon. When war begin, I blew out tons and tons of enemies. After a huge bloody battle, I became so exhausted, finally, I get to see Emil again. With not enough strength left to move, I was knocked out. Opening my eyes, I was in a dark cave, wondering how who drag me in. I saw a person in front of me. I told that person to come and show itself. The person came out of the shadows, it was a woman, a very beautiful woman."

"Why did you drag me into a cave? Is there still more rivals after us?"

_"No, I did this is because I'm parched." _

The way she said it, got me confused. I didn't understand why was she parched. She walked towards me, straight right to my neck. Wrapping her arms around me, whimpering she was lost and hungry. "There is no need to worry, we'll find food to keep us alive." This is when I didn't expect it to be. "I don't need food, I only need _you_." I felt an acute pierce into my neck as she drain my blood. She dropped me, becoming satisfied. I breathed heavily, feeling so much pain in my neck, staring back at her. "I can make you live longer, but you'll have to do what I do if you chose to become one like me." I had no idea what did she mean by that. "Well, since you don't get my hint, I will show you what I meant." She showed me a two pair of fangs, she brought her hand to her neck, slicing her skin blood dripping. Putting her neck close in front of me, she gave me on word. "Drink." I refused. "You'll grow stronger if you did, trust me."Upon hearing those words, I aimed at her neck, striking to get taste of hers. She moaned in pleasure as I gulped some of hers. I begin losing my control as I keep continuing drinking. "Ah...Enough." I listened her command. I felt my heart throb in pain. I almost died. Suddenly, I felt a bit sudden change. I became a bit thirsty. "Now that you're part of our kind, time for tutoring." I got shocked when she took me to where I knew where were we. Emil. My little brother. She wanted me to feed on Emil. "I cannot do this, He's my little brother..."

"There's nothing else to feed on but him. We're out of stockings." She was right. After a huge battle, we lost a huge amounts of animals we had. I made my first move on the kill. I went right in when Emil saw me. "Big Brother!" He ran to me, happily I was back from the war. "I'm glad to see you again." Giving me a big hug as I am down to my knees. When I felt his heart pumping, I saw blood running through his veins. I went blue as I went slowly to his neck. "Little Brother, please forgive me."

"Huh?"

I striked at his neck, piercing the skin. He began to yell out in pain. It was hard for me to hear him suffering. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. His blood was so sweet, and pure innocence. I stopped to look to see his face, releasing a bit of tears around his face.

"...Little brother..."

I got his attention when I was going to tell him something. "Do you want some of mine?" He was shaking, nodded. I made a cut to my neck, giving him the taste. Emil had a go for it. His first taste. He tasted my blood which at first he made a disgusted face. "If you keep drinking a tiny bit, you'll live longer and grow stronger, trust me." He gave me the odd look before back to his "first meal." He took a few gulps of my blood before he had enough. Everything went silent for a few seconds...

"Big Brother, I'm starving." I chuckled to see his new side. "Keep digging in, I got plenty where it's coming from." Emil continued drinking from my neck. To this day, we look after each other without letting go.

*End of the flashback*

"So now you know why we become vampires at the first place." Enjoying his stories, Li Xiao adored how Emil was when he was young, making the Icelandic pissed off. "Will you shut it!? Thanks a lot, Lukas. You ma-" Disturbed from the Norwegian's comment. " Why do you keep calling me by my name? It's "Big Brother." Irritated, Emil stomped out of the room. Li Xiao laughed his ass off.

"Man, this is fun to harass the shit out of him!" The clock rang at 7:00pm. It was time to get ready to hit out on the field and battle against the monsters. "Prepare for the death." Lukas went out to the door, leading the way. Li was behind him, following by Emil. "How is three of us going to defeat those creatures?" The Cantonese teen wondered. "We got others you'll meet at the field." The Icelandic answered. On their way to the field, he saw was a bunch of others who were ready to fight and die in the battle, defending the town. All of a sudden, a voice was heard, sound similar to. He faced to see the hand waving. Coming out of the soldiers, it was Gilbert alongside his girlfriend, Elizabeta. " I heard zhe monsters are trying to take over town. No monster can take over town without defeating the Awesome me, that includes you, my girlfriend, and your boy lover!" Emil became even more embarrassed and irritating then before.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF, ALREADY!?" The snappy Icelandic snapped.

"Awwww, honey, it's ok. There is no reason to be shamed of loving another guy. Maybe I can fix you after we finish, knocking the monsters down." Li explained.

Emil was all red all over his face.

BANG!

He punched his lover against his forehead.

"Ow. What was that for? And why do you hit like a girl?" The Icelandic just wanted to kill his teen boyfriend. Gilbert looked in horror, reminding him when he used to be like what Li Xiao did and ended up getting smacked by his girlfriend. Elizabeta chuckled hard, finding it hilarious.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE SMACKED BY ME!? BECAUSE I COULD BEAT YOUR ASS EVEN IF YOU'RE STRONG, I STILL CAN BEAT YOU!" The snappy Emil said once again.

"Everyone, quiet. They're they come!" Lukas alerted.

("This is it. I'm prepared for the battle whether I live or die!") Li Xiao was ready to prepare.

**I'm sorry I made you people wait. It's just I was trying my best to make ideas of the plot of the story. My brain can be so slow at times and I kept going out often to get some air. That's why I haven't put the chapter lately. I'm more of a outgoing person than an inside one.**


	26. Take down the Monsters! Part One

_Elizabeta's P.O.V_

There they are! The monsters were arrived! I can't wait to combat and swipe out those creatures! One, is I knew that creature, my worst enemy told me about. Second, was a some asian zombie that has an odd behavior, it was hopping like a kangaroo would do. Third, an another odd looking Asian monster is it has long teeth in it's mouth _looked_ like they're long horns. Fourth, I had no idea what is that is. That creature has funny looking eyes with long sharp teeth, the _head_ has a shape of an animal while it has a body of a human. It's so odd. And the last one, just a regular mummy. It looks easy to defeat unlike the rest.

"Hear us now, humans! We will distruct every each one of you until the last spill of blood! Your town will be ours to rule!" The leader warned us.

Lukas took the lead, shouting back at our rivals. "We'll be the first to abolish you to Hell!" Our team cheered loud, hoping we will win to see how us, humans, have no fear of dying. We were ready to fight against them as they went first, by walking slowly towards us before we did. While copying them, they changed to pace. We also begin to , they went to sprint. We ran fast as we could to get a chance to aim to find their weak spots. Now that's what I'm talking about! We started fighting each monster in each group. I challenged against the odd looking one. While my boyfriend is dealing with the Asian monster, making Li Xiao with the hopping zombie. Last, Emil and that creature my enemy has in his country. I went to kick the monster's face but didn't work. Thinking of a way to find their weakness, I saw a panther, aiming at the nose, biting it off. The giant slapped the big feline, causing the dark brown creature collapsed. I ran over to the creature, but the monster stepped on it trying to crush the animal, yowling in pain. I thinked fast to save the feline. I had an idea. I jumped high, aiming right in the front of his mouth, throwing arrows to his throat. This disturbed the giant as he was choking, releasing his foot from the feline. Grabbing the big creature quickly before we'll be stomped. Dragging out of the battlefield, I called to it if it was alright, a weak roar released from it's mouth. Slowly petting it's head, the panther took form as I watched. I...I don't know what to say...my face is red all over.

Kiku saw his Greek lover, injured. Worried, he went to him, hoping he's still breathing. He put his lover's head on his lap, telling him everything is going to be alright. Elizabeta gave herself a "Awwww that's so adorable" face until she was disturbed by the yelling of Lukas.

"Elizabeta! There is no time for these guys! We still need you!"

"Coming!" She raced back into the field. She leaped high once again, aiming at the next monster.

_Gilbert's P.O.V_

While smacking the Asian monster, I tried to punch hard as I could but nothing took damage. I got punched in the face as I collapsed. Upon hearing my girlfriend's call, I was dizzy and saw blurry vision guessing there were other people fighting before it became clear. Standing up to my feet, I went to charge, aiming at it's teeth, breaking one of them. The monster became in rage, ready to strike a move in front of him and the other shoulders. He and the others got out of the way as the beast beats the ground, missed.

One of the soldiers attacked back at it's backside, with a strong weapon, stabbing at a good aim. The nasty creature collapsed. Oh, Jä! Two monsters down, three to go!

_Emil's P.O.V_

Challenging a creature originated from the guy's hometown country he had fangs. She strikes at me as I flipped to avoid the attack. Feeling her presence, she was behind receiving a scratch to my back. Collapsed, I yelled in pain causing my boyfriend to pursue me. "Emil!" I heard his voice calling me. Grunting in pain, Li Xiao dragged me up gently and carefully without hurting me. "Are you alright? How much does this hurt?" Protecting me, he used his techniques to distract the monster. Lukas became so worried about me.

"Little brother! Are you hurt!?"

"...A-a lot..." I answered.

"I'll heal you while the rest of the people fight." He took me to the spot where Kiku was along with Heracles.


	27. Take Down the Monsters! Part Two

Lukas used his magic to heal on Emil's back. After his brother gained some of the health, he then healed Heracles. It took six minutes for the Greek to gain health and back to his feet due to his muscular workouts and much stamina he had. Kiku was delighted to see him all energetic and ready to head back to the battle field. Shapeshifting back to his panther form, he charged at the monster who attacked Emil with a huge hit. Smashing her to the hard ground, he bit the monster's head off. Li Xiao had the most challenging time trying to defeat a hopping corpse. With long nails that could easily cut his skin, he kicked the zombie. He knew what he was doing, he watched Hong Kong horror movies that featured them. Picking into his pocket, he grabbed the white rice out of his hands and striked right in front of the monster's face. Hoping, he defeated the creature, he got tripped over by the old sticky wraps. Wondering who's wraps are those, looking at where is coming from, it belonged from a mummy. The mummy was dragging him to throw off at a cliff. Li Xiao tried to claw, grabbing his strength as much as he could, making the mummy have a huge difficult time pulling him. Emil went back to the battlefield when he saw his lover is in danger. Running straight to him, he quickly teared off the old wraps, releasing Li Xiao. The mummy made anger grunt noises, both back at them, making Emil hissed back. The two challenged each other, starting by the Icelander scratched the monster in the face. The mummy grabbed him and threw him off the cliff. Li Xiao was shocked to see the scene.

"EMIL!" He was gone. The mummy turned the attention back to Li Xiao where it left off. Upon reaching towards to him, they both heard a voice. It was coming from the cliff. Li Xiao was happy of what he is seeing.

Emil was levitating with red glowing eyes with an anger expression on his face. "Uh-oh..." Li Xiao thought. This isn't good he's both after him and the mummy. Dashing his way to the mummy, he punched the mummy in the stomach, causing it to collapsed until he picked the monster up and threw him to the spiked bush, killing the mummy through the heart before turning to face what is now the disappeared Li Xiao. Upon the smell of his boyfriend's blood, he tracked down where he was facing to. The Cantonese teen was running his ass off, trying to get away from his lover as much as he could. He jumped to see the Icelander popped up in front of his face, attacking him. Collapsed to the ground, he got up to his feet quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He stared at Emil, knowing he came for his blood.

"Give it to me, NOW!" Emil screeched.

"Alright then, but you don't know who you're dealing with!" Li Xiao yelled back.

The two start charging to each other, hoping who gets to be alive and who will be dead. They started fighting. Li Xiao kicked Emil in the face, causing the Icelander to collapsed. Getting back up to his feet, he used some of the techniques Li Xiao taught him during gym class. Li Xiao used a punch to beat him but was blocked from Emil's hand as he grabbed his knuckle. Using his kick again, it missed when Emil moved his legs up in levitation, forming a spinning position before throwing him at a tree. Hitting hard causing a huge amount of damage, he collapsed.

"Finally, my second meal..." Li Xiao was shaking from hearing the tone of his boyfriend, he slowly gets up before Lukas came in time, stopping his little brother from eating him.

"I'll heal you after I stop him."

Lukas bit his wrist, drawing blood in front of the Icelander's face. Emil reacts to his as he start aiming through the Norwegian's wrist, drinking his blood. Thirty seconds, he lets go of his wrist, satisfied himself. Li Xiao watched as Lukas' wound healed back to normal. All cleared. No marks to be seen. That took care of that. He walked to Li Xiao, checking how big his wound is. It wasn't too pretty...

"He did a good damage to your back, relax as I fix your wound." Li Xiao holds still, laying on his stomach as Lukas flew up to snatch a few leaves off from the trees. Coming back down, he healed his back with some of his magic and put the leaves where the wound is. The Cantonese teen wanted to scream but decides to deal with it. He never felt this much pain since during a match with a tough opponent he had. "You're all good. Just be careful not to stretch your back farther or you'll tear the wound open." Li Xiao nodded, thanking him. He might felt better but he was still in pain. Emil got up and runned back with the two, at the battlefield. When they returned back, Li Xiao and the others saw that the hopping corpse was still alive, had a nasty wound on it's face and it attacked almost everyone. Li Xiao jumped in, ready to combat but the monster striked him, causing the teen collapsed. Emil was about to challenge it but was stopped from a person in boots came in. It was Ivan with his metal pipe and a deadly look on his face. Coming closer to the monster, it knows his presence and went to strike at him. As when the zombie got close, Ivan grabbed the monster by the throat although it didn't react to it due to stiffness. He swinged his metal pipe, slicing it's head off. Each soldier watched in horror as he dropped the rest of it's body on the floor as he keeps beating it with his now bloody metal pipe until the body was cut into pieces. He was finished before looking at the people around him. His face went to deadly to back to his happy self, giving them the good news.

"Do not worry anymore! The monster is abolished" Everything went silent for a bit before Heracles roared for victory before everyone did. Then Elizabeta and Gilbert yelled too. "VICTORY IS OURS!" They cheered for victory. Li Xiao, happily was glad it was over. As one of the soldiers had a torch burning all of the monsters' bodies sending them back to hell. Emil ran over to his lover, hoping he was okay, putting his lover's head against his lap. Seeing him breathing, he was glad. Ivan walked over to the two.

"Are you okay, Yao's student?" The Russian wondered. The teen nodded in response. "He'll be alright." Emil answered.

"Let's celebrate!" Ivan called. The soldiers cheered again as Emil gave Li Xiao a kiss against his lips.

At Ivan's house, there were a bunch of food and drinks for everyone to consume. In the scene, Heracles was asking Kiku for a dance as he accepted his offer. While Gilbert was looking for Elizabeta, she scared him by clawing her nails to his back, making him jump. The Hungarian laughed her ass off as she ran off, causing the Prussian to pursuing her. Emil was searching for his lover. He looked to see Li Xiao outside, looking at the full moon as he joined him.

"How are you feeling?" Li Xiao turned to his side, seeing his boyfriend.

"I'm alright. Where is your big brother?" Emil, annoyed by his comment, answered his question.

"He's out hunting. You'll barely see him around, even when he eats human food." Li Xiao was satisfied of his answer.

"Well, it's been a long day today. I feel so exhausted." Li Xiao answered. Then everything went silent as the wind howled, blowing the leaves. Ah...it's such a beautiful, peaceful night, tonight.

"...Li Xiao..." Li Xiao stared at his boyfriend, listening.

"If you want, you can come to my house during in the weekends, anytime." Emil said. Li Xiao was shocked, hearing this from Emil.

"...I...I would love to!" The Cantonese picked the Icelander up, causing him to blush hard, twirling around in circles. "O-Okay, y-you can put me down now." He lets go of Emil.

"Let's go back inside and dance, shall we?" Li Xiao asked as the two went inside. Ivan watched in happiness as the two begin to hold hands and dance.

"Let's party all night!" Ivan shouted as the people cheered wildly for their celebration.


	28. Drama Texts for a Second Date!

**I made a comedy chapter of this to give you the giggles. Enjoy!**

Li Xiao woke up early, all happy about what happened yesterday. During school while working in science, he wondered what Emil was doing as he texted a message to him.

_Li Xiao_

_Hey baby, what are you doing now?_

Waiting for his answer, he went back to work on his science assignments. Seven minutes passes by, he heard the vibration from his phone. Answering, he was hoping some exciting news from Emil.

_Emil_

_Nothing but working assignments. You? _

The Cantonese puffed his cheeks, didn't find it exciting. He doesn't like hearing decent news that has been repeating, millions of times. Thinking, he had a plan.

_Li Xiao_

_Can we go out another date? :)_

...Almost ten minutes went by until he finally received an answer back from his boyfriend.

_Emil_

_No, I'm going to be busy for almost an entire week._

Li Xiao's heart was teared from the message.

_Li Xiao_

_Whaaaaat? Come on. What's the deal with working with it for a whole week? I can't hold it without you for a week!_

Emil knew it'll come to see his boyfriend texting his reaction message of "can't live without you, baby!" comments. Chilling out without making noises to disturb the class, he keeps texting.

_Emil_

_Sorry, I will not be available for this week. You're gonna have to wait next week. _

He hopes Li Xiao will understand. Unfortunately, the drama continues.

_Li Xiao_

_What am I going to do? I'm tired being around at home! I already get my homework done before anyone else could. I couldn't even stand that annoying "old woman!" _

_Emil_

_Old woman?_

_Li Xiao_

_It's my Teacher's nickname my brother and I called because he nags exactly like similar to an elderly woman, non-stop._

_Emil_

_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. _

_Li Xiao_

_Don't you understand how I feel? I don't like being suffered from bad environment! _

_Emil_

_Of course I understand how you feel but still I don't have a day off, I got a bunch to do. _

_Li Xiao_

_I can teach you how to get your brain work faster like mines so you can get your work done in time._

_Emil_

_That is the most impossible thing to do. Give me a break._

_Li Xiao_

_Anything is possible, babe. Learn to trust me. It'll work on you. I promise._

_Emil_

_No, thanks._

_Li Xiao_

_Please? :(_

_Emil_

_Nei._

_-Please? :'(_

_-Nei._

_-Please?_

_-N.E.I. What kind of the word "no" can't you understand?_

Emil's temper is rising as the drama still continues on.

_-Please?_

_-Oh for Thor's sake! Will you give up, already!? There is no way I will ever changed my mind! _

_-...If you go out with me again, I'll buy you a huge bag of black licorice. What do you say? _

He send Emil a picture of him of his begging position with a puppy look on his face, hoping he'll give in.

_-Yeah right! As if I will believe that just so you could give me a make out session. I've got plenty at my house._

_-Um...You don't have any in your house._

_-How would you know!? You didn't even took a look around the kitchen when you first got inside!_

_-You'll see when you get back. You'll go nuts without them..._

_-We'll see about that! BYE!_

Li Xiao smirked evilishly, couldn't wait for his boyfriend to come running over to him that he ran out of licorice.

After school, Emil came back home, this time no Lukas around. Walking into the kitchen, he got the munchies for black licorice. "Hmph, that fool thinking I was out of licorice. That's impossi-" He stopped after he opened the jar lid with an expression on his face. It was empty. Emil snapped out of his wits.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, he grabbed his phone, sighing had no other choice but to text his boyfriend to meet him.

Li Xiao heard his phone vibrating, exciting him. Finally, he gets to go another date with Emil as he read the text.

_Emil_

_(Sigh) You're in luck tonight. We're going out._

Li Xiao knew this was coming. As he texted this message.

_Li Xiao_

_See? I was right! My senses don't lie! Who's right and who's wrong? My cock can help which directions on where to go, if you want._

Emil blushed hard with an angry look of seeing this as he texted the last message before heading out.

_Emil_

_SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED DIRECTIONS FROM YOUR "COMPASS!" _

Li Xiao laughed before taking off, out of the house before his teacher screamed wondering where he was going.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

**Wow! I looked at last month's visitors of reading this fanfic. Thank you for the 299 visitors! I really appreciated it. What do you think of this chapter? I decided to give some funny parts in this.**


	29. Caught Trouble!

_Emil's P.O.V_

How devastated. I had to go out with him again...I waited for Li to meet me at the park as he caught up to me. His smiles make me almost want to hurl and I hope he's not thinking of making a trick on me.

"So...shall we go to the candy store then?" I sticked my hand out, waiting for his to hold mines. Li took my hand and walked our way to the store.

Meanwhile, Yao was hiding in the bushes, shocked to see why Li Xiao was out for. In anger, he did not want to accept not only his student was dating a foreigner, but he was gay for him. "I will deal with you later when you get back. You will have a very painful punishment." The Chinese man returned home to wait for him.

Inside the candy store, Li Xiao wide his eyes, seeing so many kinds of candy he never saw in his whole life.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

Holy Crap! I never saw so many kinds of candy in my whole life! I looked around to see what they have. There was blue-raspberry lemon strips, green apple-strawberry chewies, raspberry crèmed chocolate, and much more! Emil poked to me as I faced his attention. He pointed his finger up as I looked where he was pointing. Right up was the container of black licorice. Grabbing a large, plastic bag, I leaped higher as I could I snatched the pinchers, scooping almost a quarter pound of licorice. Man is this gonna cost me big, but just as long as my sweetheart enjoys and loves me, I'll do anything for him. After I was finished, I purchased the candy that cost me almost thirty dollars. Outside, I was a bit freaked out as I asked him. "You're not eating the whole bag, are you?"

"Of course not. I still watch out for my figure after doing Kung Fu with you. I'm used to the gym more than before." Emil answered

"Good. You better be watching out what you're consuming. It's good for you to move your body more than having a fat heart attack." My boyfriend felt a bit offended from my comment.

"Are you telling me I'm one?" He asked me.

"No. I wasn't hurting your feelings, I was just telling you a true statement. It can happen to anybody." Emil gaved me a smile.

"You really cared for me, do you?" He was on the right track. I really do cared for him until something gave me a surprise. He got close to me, aiming at the side of my neck, giving me a kiss plus sucking it. My boner was turned on once again. After he stopped, we head back home as he begin eating a few pieces. We went to our seperate ways as we did our French kiss although it only lasts for five seconds as I didn't like the taste of it. Oh my God, did it taste, like, so bad! Even my homemade steamed buns were better then black licorice.

"Goodnight, my love." I blushed...He just called me "love." How sweet of him. I started doing skips as I kept heading back to my house. When I slid the doors and entered, something went gone wrong...

Yao was standing with his arms crossed, an ugly not-so-happy look on his face. Shit! He must've caught me dating Emil. "What were you doing outside with that Western boy?" Im Yong and Mei checked to see what was going on. I tried to pretend it didn't happen. "What? I was going outside do-"

"Don't pretend you don't know! I saw you dating a Westerner boy!" I became silent...

I sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll admit it. I really dating a Non-Asian."

This is when he jumped out of his old skin.

"Why!? Why did you go out with him!?" Teacher yelled.

"Because I love him. You still got a problem with that, don't you?" I told him.

"YES! AND I WANT YOU TO BREAK UP WITH HIM! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE NEITHER SOME UGLY HOMOSEXUAL OR DATING SOME WEIRD WESTERN GUY! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THEN THAT! YOU DISHONOR ME! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" The way he was screaming through my ears, he is making me sick. I cannot take this anymore! I have been punished enough for years. I am getting out of this misery! I'm losing my shit!

"Now, listen you f*cking old sh*t bag!" I scolded back at his face, making my siblings face palmed. "I am, like, tired of your thousand year old rule! This isn't the year back when you were young and active! Things are changed now! They don't f*cking last forever! There are some people out there that hiding in the closet because they choose to be this way! And when Ivan confessed you, you dumped him is because you didn't want to f*cking admit it. Well, guess what!? I'm in love with a Nordic! It's too late to change me! And it's not me who I dishonored you, it was YOU who dishonored me for not accepting who I f*cking am! I date the person whoever I want to date. Asian or Not! Either you deal with it, or you'll never know what I'm going to do next if you chose to not deal with me being gay!" Yao was speechless for a bit before he keeps continuing.

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE IT AROUND IN MY HOUSEHOLD!" This is when my life changed begins.

"Fine! Then I'm not living with you, anymore! I, like, had it with you!" I turned my back, packing some of my clothes that just got clean from the laundry basket into my backpack and slid the doors hard, leaving my siblings and the bitching teacher while head to Emil's.

"Now, you've done it! I am so very disappointed in you for not accepting our younger brother's sexuality! I am not hanging out with you!" Mei crossed her arms and walked upstairs to her room, locking her door, leaving Im Yong alone with Yao.

"Me too! That is SO not cool!" Im Yong, too, also left Yao alone, all by himself in the empty room as he went to his room.

"FINE! WHO NEEDS YOU TWO ANYWAY!" The screeching, Yao screamed the top of his lungs.


	30. Meet the Friendly Finn Seal!

Meanwhile, Emil was eating smoked mackerel Lukas cooked. A kind of bird flies inside the window, snatching the piece of fish out of his hand. "Hey! That was mine!" Emil whined. The bird flew to the top of the refrigerator, consuming the fish. "You got plenty! Quit whining and eat your food!" The bird answered back. "By the way, I heard you have a fuck buddy!" Emil spits out his food, coughing. "Shut up! I don't want Lukas to hear this!" He tried to hush his pet before things got on the wrong hand. "What buddy?" He heard the sound of Lukas' dark tone, knewing he's in big trouble. "Don't listen to this bafoon! He doesn't know anything between my friend and I." The bird keeps on arguing. "Yes I do! You were kissing passionately with him while you were walking home with him!" Seeing the look on Lukas' face wasn't too pretty as the Icelander reached up, grabbing the bird by the neck , wanting to kill it for telling secrets.

"I will talk to your friend about this if he ever visits us." Then the door knocks. Upon answering, it was Li Xiao. "Hello, come in." Li Xiao entered the room, taking a seat on the couch. "What's with the backpack?" Emil asked. "That is what I'm going to ask you...Can I live with you, guys?" Emil and Lukas' faces were shocked. "Why?"

"Here's the explanation. When I got home, my Teacher caught me being dating your little brother." Emil felt embarrassed from hearing this. Lukas wasn't too happy about his little brother dating someone. He actually doesn't mind him dating the Cantonese. The only one thing he's very protective to his little brother is not to let his "pure" taken away from the Asian if they go "deep."

"Yes, go on." Lukas said. Li Xiao continues his story.

"He really, really HATES gay people, and still listen to that thousand year old rule garbage that has been already dead in history. I had a huge fight with him. He keeps ranting of how disgusting they are and so dishonorable. It's all bullshit! Then that's when I just had enough. I packed my clothes and took off. Now here I am." Li Xiao finished his explains.

"Before my decide to either let you stay here or not, we're going to have a very long talk. Emil, take your pet and go to _Tino's._" Lukas commands. Emil grabbed his pet and walked out.

_Emil's P.O.V_

I walked my way down to the street to walk around town for a bit before heading my way to stay at Tino's. Knocking the door, I waited. Five minutes passed by, I knocked the door again. Another five minutes passed, I couldn't wait anymore. I went to turn to go to Mathias' instead, when I heard a noise that came from a seal as a creature reached to the house where I was standing. It really was a seal. But this is what I wasn't excepting to be, the seal's skin shed as I saw a human hand reaching out from the skin. Crawling out of it, a guy with blonde hair and fainted violet eyes staring up at me, with a sweet smile. That seal was Tino! He got up to his feet... I had no idea what to say...

"Hey, Emil! It's good to see you! What are doing in front of my house?" I was still speechless. "Is there something the matter?" Tino asked me with a concern look on his face. "..." I was embarrassed to see this... "You can tell me what's wrong. I won't react or make fun of you." Finally, my pet just spoken up. "Yeah, ya naked and ya "arrow" is showing. That's why he couldn't talk. He gets too excited easily when "arrows" are shown." I snapped and strangled my bird in the neck once again for being such an ass and embarrassing me.

Tino almost forgot he was naked as he scooped up his seal pelt. Being a very nice and positive person, he didn't like negative attitudes both on humans and animals as he tried to calm Emil down. For almost two whole minutes, he finally got him calming down. "Come in." The door opened without being it locked. Emil reacted for not noticing it.

"T-This was unlocked this whole time!? Your items would've been robbed!" He yelled.

"Not when my place is far up from the other neighborhoods. They don't even notice. Although it might be tiring to get back up when in seal form." Tino went inside before Emil.

"Make yourself comfortable!" Emil sat on the couch while Tino went upstairs, jumping into the shower after swimming in the ocean.


	31. Another Heartbeat

**This is a short chapter.**

Waiting for Tino to return, Emil was sitting still, on the couch without a single move. Wondering how long will Lukas and Li Xiao will argue, he heard footsteps, coming outside in front of the door. Sneaking outside to view who was out there behind the window. Carefully looking from side to side, a smiley face popped in front of him, scaring him.

"Oh, it's just the slow-witted Mathias..." He breathed.

"What do you want, dopey?" Giving the Dane the grumpy looks, the blonde spoke.

"Let me in!" The happy-go Dane cried.

"Why?" He groaned.

"Tino has got 3 gallons of beer I can consume!" "Dopey" grinned, Emil didn't see what's the point of drinking so much.

"Don't you ever get tired of drinking from others including yours?" Mathias shook his head. "Nope! I can't control my love for beer! I can't live without it! What would I do without it?" Sighing, he slipped from the side of the door, down to the floor. "Dopey's" face went concerned. "Is there something wrong?" Emil felt he was hopeless. "No, I'm just...tired." Tino came back down to see his friend all sorrowed. " Emil? Are you okay?" Emil snaps it out.

"Hm? Oh, I'm alright really!" He pretended nothing was wrong. "No!" Mathias got Tino's attention from the outside of the window. "There is defiantly something wrong with him!" The Dane yelled. "Oh my!"

The three Nordics sat on the couch together. Emil doesn't seem too comfortable around them. "Tell us what is the problem?" Tongue-tied, he didn't want to talk about this when butterflies were fluttering around his stomach.

"..."

"Yo, Emil! It'll get worse if you don't tell us what happened." No longer concealing the truth, he spoke up.

"I don't feel so good...it feels like my heart and stomach is going to explode." Tino and Mathias were astonished to see this in a long time since during the Vikings days. Tears have falling into his lap, he released the process. Tino confronted him of why is he so sorrowed.

"I-I don't want Li Xiao to go out alone, outside in the wilderness and the coldness at night!" Emotionally, he wrapped his arms around the Finn, burring his face to his chest. The sweet-heartwarming nation patted the teen's back, hushing him that everything is going to be alright. Mathias joined in to hug the poor heartbroken boy.

"Don't be sad. All you could do is have hope and see." It prevent the Icelander from crying more. "...Hey, your lovely words made Emil stop crying."

"This turns out I have the blessing!" The sounds of angels flew above Tino's head before a word came from Emil. "No." The imagery poofed up from the Finn's head. "What?"

"That's not the answer. I-I won't admit it! There's no way he would do that to me! HELL No!" Concerned, the two Nordics asked what he won't admit to.

"I-It's none of your business! Only I would know!" Emil's temper raised a bit.

**I think I focused too much on Li Xiao and Emil...I'm going to focus on the other characters that hasn't received much appearance in the story. I'll probably do Alfred and Arthur. XD**

** P.S,**

**Emil didn't want to tell neither Tino or Mathias that he was actually ready to go "deep." Like what it said on the preview chapter.**


	32. Hamburger and thewhat?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The laughter from the boisterous American as he took a bite a piece of a blueberry pie to his mouth. Watching a comedy movie, the door knocks. Although that didn't stop him after what happen last time.

"Very funny, Arthur! You ain't gonna fool me this time!" Turning his head back to the T.V instead of answering, the door knocks again.

"Dude! Knock it off! I'm not in the mood of playing games! I'm busy!" Continued watching television, the knocks kept on going. Irritated, the American got his ass off and walked towards the door, answering. Nobody was at the door. Winds swiftly howling by the dark night, he closed the door and sat back to his spot. A few seconds, more knocks applied. "Oh my god, _THAT'S IT!" _Alfred snapped. Looking at the window, there really was a person standing there. "Ah-HAH!" Grabbing a baseball bat to see who kept knocking to his door, he slowly opened the door before quickly wide open ready to strike.

Striking the person, he said: "Now who's the buster now, HUH!?" Opened his eyes, he became astonished of what he had just hit. He just injured the tall nation. "Oh crap! I hit Ivan!" Frightened, he backed up when the creepy Russian stood up with his hair covering his face.

"Y-Yo, D-Dude, I d-d-didn't mean t-too! I-" Then the Russian's voice spoke.

"It's okay, Alfred..." He walked towards slowly, the movement of a zombie. Blood was spilling, coming from where his face should be seen. Alfred didn't like the looks of it. So intimidating his sweats were all around his face. Suddenly, the hair uncovered his face showing the horrifying discovery. His face showed blood on the left side with the huge wound open through the forehead Alfred hit. His pupils were missing and the worst of all, his creepy, grinning, smile.

"...because _you'll be suffered by my PAIN!" _

Living with fear, Alfred ran his way upstairs to his room, finding a way a place to conceal his identity without being snatched. Hoping the darkness would hide him. He watched as Ivan still in his zombie status movement, walking slowly, finding his revenge. He stopped all of a sudden. The American was keeping quiet, not making any noises while watching.

"..."

("Is he going to move or what?")

"..."

(I have the feeling he knows where am I! This is the end of America!")

"..._FOUND YOU!" _Ivan's head swiftly turns to the location where Alfred is hiding.

"Ahhhhh!" Screaming the top of his lungs, the unthinkable happened, the Russian sprinted towards to Alfred. Grabbing him by the leg, the American begged him for forgiveness for an accident. Unlikely, Ivan didn't accepted.

"Now, what am I going to do with you? Oh! I know! My magic metal pipe will bring you pain!" He swinged back his pipe.

"No! No! Please! ANYTHING BUT THE PIPE!" The American still begged, sweating like crazy non-stop, dripping tears.

"It's too late now..." The hero defended himself as he is ready to live for the last time.

"Goodbye, Alfred!" Ivan swinged his metal pipe forward but stops. The hero wondered why isn't he dead yet. Until a laugh was released from the scary nation. Why isn't he killing him? A poof of smoke spread and the American was dropped to the ground. The laughter tone changed to from scary to the gentlemen laugh. He couldn't see where he is before it got cleared up.

"What the!? Arthur!? It was you this whole time!?" Alfred was speechless.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You should've seen the look on your face!" Arthur was cracking up so hard that he collapsed to the floor. "W-W-Wha- DUDE! You almost gave me a huge heart attack! And I thought you were Ivan!"

"That is what you get for being such a retard and a dick, you twit!" Alfred didn't know what to say,he was embarrassed. Arthur calmed himself down after having a hysterical breakdown.

Alfred had a question. "How did you take form of Ivan? I never seen you shapeshift into other beings besides using magic as a weapon!" Arthur smiled. "Well, since you wanted to know. I will tell you. But it will be a secret, so keep your mouth shut if anyone asks you about my magic, got it!?" Alfred nodded, sweared he won't tell anyone.

"Good. I used one piece of his hair, his blood DNA, and a bunch of ingredients to mix the potion so I could conceal my identity."

"Wow! That's pure genius, Arthur!" The American cheered as the British was pleased with his work.

"Why, thank you. That was polite of you."


	33. Staying with Emil

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I, like, had a huge talk to Emil's older brother. I didn't, like, the way he gives me the ugly looks.

"My little brother's bird said that you were making out with my little brother." My blood was pumping fast, making my heart throbbing. God, I am, like, so hard as fuck!

"Actually, you meant, like, hard, wild, sexy, french kiss we had-"My words were cut off when Lukas grabbed me by the shirt, trying to get me to be afraid of him. Showing his glowing crimson eyes and teeth. Yeah, yeah! Like, I will be spooked by his finicky face because he looks like someone gave him a fashion makeover "hot mess." That didn't even, like, intimidate me.

"I need you to stay away from my little brother's "precious thing." Warning me, I tried to hold, not to let my boner wiggling around as much as I could.

"Keep your hot dog down without wagging itself for entertainment." Now that was actually terrifying. I "shut" my wiener's "light" off and released my fears, listening to the girly man.

"Now, I will give you two choices, either quit giving my little brother, sexual desires, and I will let you stay here." Wanting to hear the other option, he continued. "If you don't, I will kill you. And I am not joking." He grabbed a rabbit from the floor, putting into his mouth, striking it perfectly, biting hard as blood was spilling everywhere including right, like, in front of my face until the rabbit wasn't moving anymore. Now that was actually pretty scary. Wait a minute! Where did the rabbit come from!?

"Okay, okay, I will, like, not giving sexual desires to your little brother." Giving me the look, he could tell I was really, really terrified of him. "Good." He released my shirt, calling Emil to come back to the house. I felt really uncomfortable around him... This is going to be an awful night for me.

Emil received a call from Lukas. Hoping Li Xiao would stay, he answered his phone. "You can come back to the house now."

"Ok. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Shutting his phone, he called out to his pet bird which was pecking at Mathias for harassing the daylights out of him. Hearing his master's call, the bird flew to Emil through his shoulders. "Well, I finally going back to the house." Merely walking from feet to feet, he was stopped to see Mathias, whining of wanting to come with him to see Lukas. "Not now, Mathias." That didn't stop the Dane from coming. "Please! I've been lonely enough for the last 12 weeks for sure. Oh come on! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! PLLEEAAAAAASE?" Raising the Icelander's temper, he gave in. "Alright! You can come! But don't screw around the house!" The Dane nodded.

"By the way, why did Lukas called you to come back for?" He turned back, giving him the "really" look. "Seriously? Haven't you hear of what I said back there?" He wasn't too happy of what the clueless Dane said. "Ohhhhhhh...right! Excuse myself." The two didn't said a word for the last 13 minutes. Then finally, " So...who is that Li Xiao guy? Is he your boyyyyyfriend?" The Dane grinned widly. Red shade was all around in the Icelander's face, trying his best not to react to the dummy's words.

"Ohhhh how cute! Emil has a boyfriend!" Harassing, Emil still tries to ignore him without reacting. "How does he look like? Seductive? Exciting? Desirable?" No matter how inquisitive he is, he won't ever shut up until you gave him an answer. The hot tempered Icelander loosed his shit and punched the Dane on the shoulder, leaving a bruise. "Ow...No need to be so mean, Emil." Mathias whimpered.

"It's your own fault for not keeping your mouth shut every two seconds." Emil snorted. Back to the house, Mathias happily knocks on the door. Upon the door opening spookishly, Lukas' peeked out to see who knocked. They received a mixed feelings from the Norwegian between happy, grumpy, and annoyance which of course he was always happy to see his little brother but in contrast, he didn't like the company of a Dane in the house but decides to let him in anyway. "Little brother, why did you bring my old enemy in?" Whispering to Emil's ear, he received an answer back from him. "So I can see you suffer the way you suffered me trying to get me to call you "B.B." The mumbled Emil said. "B.B? What does that even mean?" Questioning, Emil wrote in a piece of paper showing the definition of the word: "Big Brother".

"You got to be kidding." Lukas didn't appreciate what Emil did when suddenly, the Dane attacked him. Giving a huge warm hug of missing him, he called his troll to get Mathias off of him. Li Xiao and Emil watched the scene as he grabbed onto the couch, holding his strength while his troll tries to yank the Dane off of him.

"By the way, you're in luck. Li Xiao is staying with us." Lukas finished the last sentence before focusing of hanging on tight for his troll to grab the Dane to get off him. Emil, astonished, hugged tightly around Li Xiao, happily they get to spend time together.

Sunrises down and becomes night, the two teens talked, and hanged out all night before it was bedtime. Lukas brought in a bunch of blankets, pillows, and a balloon mattress the Cantonese teen had to blow before bed. He never liked the idea of having two teenage guys sleeping on the same bed. As Li Xiao begin to blow the balloon bunk bed, It took him 10-15 minutes to complete the bunk bed. Before he was ready to fall asleep, He heard those last words. "Goodnight, my future mate..."


	34. Take Flight- It won't hurt if you Try!

Time by time, day by day, the two teens spend time together, studying and helping out each other. It was almost the weekend soon tomorrow and Li Xiao wanted to visit Kiku. Emil had an idea how to get there, faster. He opened the windows, received a confused face from his boyfriend.

"Why are you opening the windows for?" The teen asked in concern.

"We're getting out of there." Emil answered.

"And, like, how are we going to do that?" The Cantonese wasn't too satisfied about his question and answer.

"We'll fly." Was all from the Icelander.

"Pfffttt! That's, like, lame. I can't fly." He argued. There isn't a single tree in front of them or a rock to land in the ground.

"Well, there is one question: Did you saw me dragging you off the ground during the chase scene in a park of the carnival?" Emil asked to Li Xiao. He remembers that scene. It was terrifying of what he saw.

"Well, I guess so." He was no longer confused.

"Then come here..." Emil used his reckoning sign to make Li Xiao come to him. He wanted to show him how it was done. Li Xiao got up to his feet and walked towards him through the opened windows. "Take my hand." He reached his hand out, waiting for his to grab onto. Li Xiao gave the Icelander in a "are you kidding me?" look. "Trust me..." Appreciated of his sweet tone of begging, he took his hand. "Are you ready?" He nodded. Emil started levitating before Li's very own eyes. He too, was also levitating. "Whoa!" Is all what he said in astonishment.

Outside of the window, they flew up higher above where Li Xiao could see the entire neighborhood. Over the moon, Emil flew around it, making his human lover entertained by the atmosphere of the breezing wind. "This is so beautiful, tonight." Amazed, Emil wanted to show more of his performances to him. What it was he was going to do, Li Xiao wasn't excepting to be. Emil threw Li Xiao up in mid air, leaving the poor Cantonese teen screaming. On his way to his fall, he stared at the ground, knewing he is ready to die. Shutting his eyes, he was prepared. Leaving them closed for a bit, he opened to see if he was in heaven but instead, the ground is still moving as he looked up to see Emil grabbing him by both of his feet.

"You son-of-a bitch! You almost, like, gave me a heart attack!" Li Xiao chuckled. Emil smirked evily. He wasn't done yet. There was more to entertain him. He threw him once again in the air but swiftly catches him. Li Xiao was actually enjoying this. He gave the half-vampire a sweet kiss to the cheek, making the Icelander blush. On their way to Kiku's after performing his acro-tricks on flight, he saw a tailed fox running through the trees above them as he follows it. The creature ran straight to the house as the two landed on the ground, in front of the beast. The tailed fox shapeshifts back to a human, it turned out to be Kiku. Luckily, his tails covered his privates. He turning around facing to the two teens, showing a sheep's leg in his mouth before spitting it out before greeting them.

"Emil. Li Xiao. It's nice to see you." The Japanese man said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to, like, visit you." Li Xiao walked towards to Kiku.

"Well, that's great honor. Heracles is making gyros for dinner tonight if you're interested of trying that." Li Xiao seemed to wonder what they taste like. It wouldn't hurt for him or neither Emil to try. "I will, like, definitely try some." Kiku was pleased to hear this.

"Will you eat some too, Emil?" Li Xiao asked. However, the Icelander wasn't into culture foods. "No, thanks. I'm not that interested." The Cantonese didn't appreciate the tone of his lover's attitude. "That's not what your mind is saying." Quickly, he grabbed Emil and dragged him inside the house.

"Wha- What are you doing!?" Emil called out.

"Forcing you to try out Heracles' cooking. I don't like your rejection." Kiku, who watched Li Xiao dragging Emil inside, giggled before getting inside, grabbing the dismembered sheep's leg. Emil, in contrast, begin to argue and clawing into any object he sees to prevent himself from forcing to try new things.

"I am not eating what they're eating!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"It's, like, worth it than eating the same garbage!" The two argued each other. Grabbing all of his maximum strength, Li Xiao pulled harder to get Emil release from the couch. The Greek man heard all of the noise and came out of the kitchen. "What is going on with all of the noise?" He saw what had happened. Kiku was right behind them, about to help Li Xiao getting Emil off but was stopped from his lover. "I'll take care of it. You brought home the bacon. You get some rest while I take care of the rest." Kiku understands his quest, giving the dismembered sheep leg to him, and sitting down on his knees. Heracles grabbed both of Emil's hands off the couch and the two dragged him to the table.

"Hold him. I have an idea." Heracles went back into the kitchen. Li Xiao holds Emil still as much as he could. Poor guy. He received scratches from Emil's nails although he is weak. "Dang, Emil, you, like, fight like a girl." Li Xiao said. The silvered hair teen got offended by his insult. "Shut up!" He yelled, didn't want to admit it. The Greek man took the sheep's leg on a long stick, adding seasonings, and put it in the fireplace. He came back with a long rope on his hand. Still holding Emil down, Heracles tied Emil good, unable for him to escape. "Let me go this instant!" Screeched Emil.

"Not until you eat the gyro." Heracles called out. Returned to the kitchen, the meat was almost grilled. "It's almost done, soon." He called the three. Kiku got up and walked to the table. Heracles served the three each gyro. Emil looked at it between it actually looks good and don't want it. Kiku took a bite of the gyro. "This is delicious."

Li Xiao teared Emil's to a tiny piece, forcing him to take a bite. Emil refused. "Come on, it wouldn't be, like, that bad."

" Nei! I will not do it, I'll never will!" Li Xiao just had enough of his attitude. He grabbed Emil's face, facing towards him squeezing his cheeks, making him wail in pain. The Icelander gave in, opened his mouth. Li Xiao puts the small piece gyro into his mouth. "Now chew." He did what he say. Taking a bite, he found it actually quite tasty.

"Mmm, this is good." Now, he wanted to eat the gyro.

"See? It isn't that bad now was it?" He then takes a bite of his own. "This is, like, so mouth watering. Very good, Heracles!" The Greek man was very pleased to hear all of the opinions from his buddies as he was eating his.

Li Xiao untied the rope to get Emil to breathe and eat his meal. Munching down, Emil was enjoying his food. It was an exhausting, but peaceful day, tonight.


	35. It's time soon

**WARNING! Very short story!**

During the night, while Li Xiao was sleeping, he was awaken by some hand touching his chest reaching to the tip of his lip.

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

Who in, like, the hell is touching me!? I opened my eyes to see. Look who's, like, on the bed with me...

...

"Emil? What are you, like, doing on top of me?-" I was shushed from the tip of his finger. He is acting strange. It looked like as if he wants to...oh god! He's seducing me! It might be true that I get boners a lot when we smooch but this, I'm not, like, ready for this! It's too hot for me right now!

"Emil, stop!" I grabbed his wrist from going farther. Refusing to listen to me, I pushed him. His other hand reached to the tip of my lips. "Do not be afraid, I'm here to give you the pleasures..." This isn't the Emil I knew. I kicked him hard, releasing his grips and crashed against the wall. I heard footsteps coming as the door opened, Lukas wondered what was going on until he saw his little brother on the top wall.

"What the hell did you do to my little brother!?" He flew to the injured Emil, grabbing him off of the wall.

"Me? I didn't start that! He was on, like, top of me giving the pleasures. And I never seen him, like, do that to me, ever!" I shouted at the girly man. He gave me the wide eyed shocking look on his face.

"What?"

"Come with me. We need to talk." I walked pursued him from out of the room to downstairs. He put Emil on the couch giving him some rest before to the kitchen. "What happened before the crash I heard?" I begin giving him the explanation.

"I was, like, sleeping when I felt a hand, touching me through my chest so I was, like, what the hell. Awakened, Emil was on top of me, looked like he was trying to seduce me. And no, I was, like, completely turned off, like, you said. Stopping him, he puts his other hand on the tip of my lip before I kicked him off, and "BAM!" he was, like, against the wall." I finished my story.

"..." Lukas didn't say anything.

"Is there a problem with it?" I was hoping it didn't gone, like, worse.

"That's the sign for becoming your..." I had the feeling it's going to drive myself crazy and wanting it so bad but I had Lukas' words.

"Mate." My heartbeat was throbbing so fast, that I, like, couldn't breathe. Ready to passed out, I released my words.

"You have...got...to...be,...like,...joking..." I became passed out, unconscious.

**I was about to make this long but decided to give you a surprise of what's going to happen to Hong Kong (and of course! almost everybody including Prussia, Hungary, and Vietnam. South Korea and Taiwan will be later.) soon by the next chapters I'm writing.**


	36. The Furballs are coming!

Li Xiao, awakened, his name calling from the voice of Lukas', slowly carefully holds still before the dizziness became clear.

"What happened to me?" He asked dumbfounded when he already knew hours ago before it happened.

"You passed out after what I told you about what Emil did to you." The Asian teen tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Lukas thought the Asian never forgets. He guessed he was wrong and repeated it again.

"You're becoming his mate." There! He said it! Li Xiao now remembered why he was passed out.

"But how? All I know is he, like, never acted like this before. He wasn't even that horny either."

"It's some attraction my little brother would get if he ever falls for a human or another creature being and so do I." The record player stops in the background.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Let me get this straight! You? Attraction? You don't seem to look, like, happy 90% of the time whenever that tall spikey blonde hair guy visited you a couple of days ago." The Asian knows where he was getting to, making the Norwegian react with anger without an expression.

"I do NOT fall for that stupid Dane!" Dark atmosphere spread around the kitchen.

"Uhhh, it seems that you do, you just, like, don't want to admit it." Oh, ho, ho! What a sneaky little shit, Li Xiao can be. The girly Norewgian guy merely wanted to kill the Asian nation. Glowing crimson in his eyes to make the Cantonese shut up from talking about his "enemy."

"Do you really want to be killed from me because I wouldn't if you don't stop talking about him!" Warning him, Li Xiao decides to keep his mouth shut from beheaded.

"But I got to warn you, watch out for Emil while you're around him. He won't stop until you give to him. Although, he will try to control it as much as he could." The conservation ended as for a couple of times, Li Xiao's "little ding dong" has turned the lights on. ("Uh oh, not that again") he thought before he received a glare back from Lukas. "And one more thing, turn off those lights when you go back upstairs. Goodnight." He walked back upstairs to give himself rest.

"This is going to be a very different scene. And gonna be, like, hard for my little weiner to turn off with Emil horny." He turned off the light and headed back to the comfy, balloon bunk bed, leaving Emil alone peacefully sleeping on the couch.

Meanwhile, outside the dark woods a bunch of paring glowing eyes with sharp teeth showing, growling. "This is where the "tasty dinner" is living with." It said. Two more creatures joined in to view at the location where "dinner" is at. "I bet he would make a great creature to join our big group." One of the soliders said, wagging it's tail.

"He might actually would make a good leader. Instead of killing him, we should give him the bite marks and he will be one of us."

"What location would we attack him at?" The second solider asked, growling.

"Inside around the woods we're standing at, where he tries to find a shortcut at sunset. Be ready." The three creatures left to return in the dark.


	37. Bad Headache

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

I was awoke with a strange headache that I didn't, like, have that before. Slowly off the bed, I got dressed and swoop downstairs to breakfast. Emil was eating toast and eggs, looking at me.

"Morning, Li Xiao."

"Uhhh...Morning." Lukas faced to me, knewing something is wrong with me. "You don't sound normal today." I took my seat before speaking."That's, like, because I have a bad headache." Groaning, he checked my forehead with his mind technique. Staring for a bit, he spoked up.

"This isn't good. You have to stay home and get some rest." Well, this is, like, my lucky day. Instead of a two and a half day weekend, I get a full three day weekend! How awesome is that? I bet my boyfriend got jealous. Facing at him, he snorted, admitting he was at least giving him some time to himself for the whole day without seeing me. I know he really is jealous. He can't hide that from me.

_Emil's P.O.V_

I finished my food, heading my way all alone to myself to school. And Don't you dare say I already missed him for the last few seconds! I was getting sick and tired being around him, anyway. Class started, while I was working on my assignments one by one, my heart was throbbing again. How many times have this been going on? What in the hell is happening to me? This isn't normal for me.

"Excuse me, teacher, can I go to the nurse's office? I don't feel normal." My teacher didn't believe me at first because She sees me in good health condition but lets me go. Off of my seat, I was on my way to see the nurse, it had gotten way worse, the flashbacks in my mind were shown how when I had fun times with Li Xiao causing me to slow down. I felt in heat whenever I think about it. I was almost close to the nurse's when I suddenly fainted before I reached to the door.

"Thanks, nurse. I'll-" A person with glasses, blonde hair, and a long curl similar almost to someone but with a different personality was blocked from the door as he looks down to see a passed out Emil on the floor. "Nurse! There is a guy on the floor, passing out!"

"Ugh..." Emil slowly opened his eyes, to see that he was on a bed, all white. Seeing to his right was a guy next to him, glad that he was alright. "Are you okay?" He asked in a shy sweet, tone. "No. I'm not..." Emil became a bit mixed feeling between annoyance and depressed. "What's the problem?" A female voice called. It was the nurse speaking. "My heart is beating so much every single time when I think of...my friend...and I was becoming strongly attached to him. I was wondering if you know what it means." The nurse wide her eyes, giving herself a smile.

"You're in love...and it seems that you want to get what people call "laid." Emil didn't understand what that word actually mean't by it.

"That means you want to have sex." Emil blushed like crazy.

"T-That is ridiculous! I don't seduce anyone! Including my boyfrie-" Oops! He slipped the word out of his mouth, covering it with his hands. The nurse and the guy with the long curl looked at him in astonishment.

Meanwhile, Li Xiao was resting in Emil's bed, recovering his headache when Lukas entered in with a warm washcloth in his hands. "This will help you fight the headache." Leaving the washcloth to his head, he leaved the room and shut the door, giving him privacy. Peacefully, it was all quiet. He was awoke from the barkings outside as he slowly was checking out of the window. It was the creature he saw from the woods during a competition against Gilbert. "What does it, like, want from me?" Curious, he really wanted to check it out but not when he has a headache. Back to snuggle around his boyfriend's bed, he shut his eyes, falling asleep.

"Old Leader, we got terrible news! The "new leader" has an awful headache! What do we do?" One of soldiers alerted to their Alpha who is too old to take the lead. "Let's wait till he becomes more suffering until he's out of control. However, neither of you ain't taking a bite from him. I, as the leader will get to have the last bite, passing the leadership to him before I move on to the next life." The soldiers don't see it fair enough to admit it except one. "I understand. You want to have a quick connection what it felt like to have a companionship with a human." The rest gasped of what she said.


	38. Sooner or Now?

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

_...I'm dreaming again..._

_This is the same forest I had dreamt..._

_(Growls) Huh? That is, like, odd. I'm growling like some kind of an animal. I felt my hand shaken as I took a look. Wha-? My hand is forming, increasing hair growth from every tip of my skin, nails become long. _

_"HOLY _SHIT!" I awoke quickly, causing Lukas to enter the room, checking up on me.

"Are you alright?" Breathing heavily, I spit out the sentence. "My hand became furry!" Confused look from his face, he took my hand to look but it was just human skin.

In contrast, Lukas felt something was completely wrong after what Li Xiao meant by "hand became furry." It's getting worse. Decided, he kept a secret from the Cantonese. Although, he knows the Asian has courage and braveness. However, he might need Emil to keep an eye on him.

"I don't see a single hair. You just had a bad dream, that's all." B-But I, like, swear, my hand was shapeshifting to some hairy creature. My phone ranged as I found it odd. What would someone call me in the middle of the daytime? "You don't mind if I, like, answer it?" Lukas nodded his head as I grabbed it, answering. "Hello?"

"L-Li Xiao!" Mei is on the phone. Hearing her wailing cries, she spoke me in an emotional way.

"I-I wanted to see you! Have something to tell you. This is important. Can we meet in town? Please?

...She sounds like as she was in PMS but she's serious.

"Okay."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hung up on me.

"What is her problem?"

"Beats me. I'll have to find out tomorrow. Well, time to head back to bed." Snuggling, I falled back asleep again, hoping I don't receive any more nightmares.

_Im Yong's P.O.V_

I stared the timeline photos of me, and Li Xiao having fun times together from the beginning of childhood through the present teen years. I really miss my little bro so much that I want to give him a huge squeeze hug. Oh! I know! I can text him a message for wanting a hang out the day with me tomorrow. That will make my day! (Well duh! That's what your phone is here for!) I hope he's alright...

Li Xiao heard his phone rang, leaving him upset for disturbing his good night sleep as he lazily picked up and opened to see the message from his older brother of wanting to hang out with me also. He answered with an "ok" response.

_Toris' P.O.V_

Searching through books to read, I found one book that was interesting but wasn't expecting it to be. It's a Lycan training book. For people who are infected from a wolf. Checking, I took it with me to read the facts of what to do and not do.

School was almost over. Emil packed his assignments and ready to go back home. During his walking, he felt something wasn't right as his eyes and mind formed a vision. It pictured his boyfriend, being in danger with a _wolf,_ giving him a curse, a bite. The next scene showed it was blurry but he knows what he is becoming if he doesn't be careful where he was going. The vision ended. Panicking, he rushed back to the house as soon as possible. Li Xiao, with his headache gone for a bit but still there, sneaked out without getting caught from the Norwegian, kept his promise to his sister to meet her in town including his brother too. The Icelander knew he was out of the house already as he kept track, spying him.

The Cantonese went inside of town, found his Taiwanese sister waving to him. He went towards her, asking what is the problem.

"I...I think... I'm having a crush on..._Lien._"

("My sister is a lesbian now?")


	39. Spying the Asian

_Li Xiao's P.O.V_

("Mei is a lesbian...")

I wrapped my arms around her, making Mei astonished.

Mei felt her heart thawed from the coldness of depression. It has been a long time since she last had a very heartwarming hug from him.

"So, you do really love her." Questioning, She admitted it. She loves Lien.

"Y-Yes...I really do...I don't know what to say to her." Frightened, Li Xiao confronted his sister the important part of love.

"Tell her how you feel. She'll might understand it."

The Taiwanese girl was releasing tears, running down through her cheeks. "I don't know if she'll accept me for who I am."

Worrying about what Lien's reaction would be, she buried her head against her little brother's chest, spilling her tears on his shirt. The Cantonese shushed his older, yet short sister. "Everything is going to be alright. Just take your time before you're ready to confess if you want her to become your partner."

Emil watched the two from on top of a tree. "Damn it, Li Xiao. If you're bitten from that Alpha male during your way back to my home, we're both screwed!" Cursing, when suddenly:

"HEY EMIL!"

He jumped, giving himself a heart attack, recognizing who's voice belonged to.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?" All what the Dane received is an acorn dropped, hitting through his head. "Ow."

"Shut up! I'm busy right now!" Emil scolded, continuing on spying his boyfriend.

"What's going on up there?" Mathias shouted.

"None of your bussiness!" Annoyance, he heard a voice that is almost as close up to his ear.

"Oooooooh! Someone is jealous!" Causing the Icelander to jump almost falling off the tree, he grabbed the Dane by the shirt giving him a warning.

"Now listen! You better not ruin my mission because this is serious!" Releasing Mathias, the Dane wiped his shirt, knewing how strong the teen is. "Dang, you're so strong. When did you start building muscles?"

"It's all because of him, now leave me alone." However, this didn't help much to the Dane. Poking him, he wondered why is Emil spying him.

"Can you tell me why are you doing this?" Asking, the teen faced to his eyes, giving him the fake smile with all the sarcasm tone. "Do you really want to know why?" Mathias nodded wildly, full of excitement. Unfortunately, he pushed the Dane off the tree saying:

"Like what I said: It's none of your bussiness!"

CRASH!

Mathias was shown with his face smashing on the ground, slowly, he wiggled around before able to move himself again on standing position. "Geez, you are such a snappy one. No wonder why your boyfriend finds you an easy target to give sexual tensions and pleasure." Emil stared back down at Mathias, hesitating with an ugly look on his face.

"...Ah, HELL NO!" He jumped off the tree, attacking the Dane, again.

"AHHHHHH! OH, THE PAIN! IT HURTS SO MUCH! HELP-" Emil covered Mathias' mouth, preventing from receiving attention from Li Xiao and his sister.

"Shh! If he caught me eavesdropping, I'll kill you and your addictiveness to beer! Do you got that!?"

"MmmmmmppppfffffrrrrmmmpppppprrrrrrrmmmmMmmmmmmrrrrrrrrppppprrrrrrmmmmmmmm."

(No! Not my beer! I'll keep my mouth shut!")

"You better or else!" He grabbed any bottle of beer and smashed it, liquid spilling on the floor. The Dane left himself a jaw dropped look on his face.

"Now, how about we will get bubble tea, it'll release your sadness away." Mei was happy to hear her brother's words. Emil carefully, grabbing Mathias by the shirt once again, following the two Asians, stalking of what will happen next.


End file.
